Letters of L'amour
by StaraLaura
Summary: Inspired by PimpinSushi's Ivan's Letters to the World!  France wants to spread his love... To you!  And you may get lucky tonight if you write to him!  ;D
1. From France to You

Dear future pen pal/date,

_Bonjour, mes ami! Je m'apelle Francis Bonnefoy, et je suis de Paris, France. Et toi_?

~le sigh~ I have learned overtime that the stupid language England made has contaminated this world and even Seychelles is speaking English! _Mon dieu_, it wounds me! So to spread my own _l'amour_, I will be sending letters to the world as Alfred, Toris, and Gilbert have done. And, it will be a _fabuluex_ way to land a couple of dates, oui? ~wink, wink~

Just kidding. Of course, if you are pretty and speak French, I would probably lend you the key to my house.

Tiens, I am being serious here, monsieur/mademoiselle. Although France is the top tourist destination and always will be, many have been sending letters to… _Le Russe_? _Que_? What about France, the land of wine, pretty girls, and_ l'amour_? _Zut_, it is such a shame to see even Alfred's children madly writing letters to Ivan. So I have decided to please the world as I have done in the past, whether they wanted it or not, to open my heart to you. My boss also has me working most of the day, so sadly, for both of us, mon _cheri/cherie_, I may not be able to get to you on time. Ah, the world so much crueler than it used to be, _oui_?

So anyone can write a letter to_ frère France_ whenever you'd like! Of course, if you prove to be someone worthy to talk to, I may give you more than a letter. ;)

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Madame et Monsieur, l'expression de mas respectueuses salutations,_

_Francis Bonnefoy_

_

* * *

_

If France already has one of these letter things, please, please, PLEASE tell me, okay? I'll take this fic down immediately if that's the case.

So, I'm taking French 1 as a freshman in high school in hopes to go to Paris and study art. (I wanna be an artist haha) And what better way to study than with our very own Francis? ~COUGHKOLRUSSIA'SMYFAVECOUGHCOUGHKOLKOL~

This letter idea was taken by PimpinSushi's "Ivan's Letters to the World", ciddleandbit's "Alfred's Letters to the World" and every other "Letters to the World" ficcy thingy.

I'm not doing the whole translations thing b/c there are too many translations here XD

So yeah! Please send in some letters to France b/c… well, he's FRANCE. XD


	2. From Canada

(From Raining Sun)

* * *

Allo papa!

C'est moi, Mathieu, tu te rappelles de moi?

Well.. everything's good over here; how are things in la France?

Eh bien, c'est tout. I have to stop writing now, as Gilbert is pounding on my

door demanding I make him pancakes again. I mean, he's my best friend, but I'm

starting to consider making him buy the pancake mix himself .

Avec amour

Ton fils,

Mathieu

* * *

Salut, Mathieu! Comment ça va?

Of course I remember you, mon cheri! How could I ever forgot my little Canada? Besides that one meeting in Ferbuary… It will never happen again, je suis sur de moi!

Trés bien, je suis heureux to hear that you are faring well. Paris has been a little foggy and rainy, but I think it is romantic, don't you?

Aw, but Mathieu, we barely starting talking. Tu connais Gilbert est allergique à pancake mix? Artifical mix, I think, so, pardon moi, but I'm afraid Gilbert will have to stick to your pancakes. Unless, of course, you could come and teach me how to cook your pancakes so I could cook for Gilbert? ;)

Avec beaucoup d'amour,

Francis

* * *

Yay Canada! France loves you! ~is an avid France/Canada fan~

Apparently, Gilbert is allergic to artificial pancake mix (in my letter) and he has Canada make his pancakes. Poor Canada haha XD

-sxmfan :3


	3. From England

(From England Rocker ())

* * *

Dear Bloody Frog,

Stop stalking me. I hate you, you are a perverted frog! Go die in bloody hell!

Who would want to send you letters anyway? Oh damn, I sound like a hypocrite.

I am sending you this letter because I want you to stop following me around.

I really do not like you.

With hate,

Arthur Kirkland (UK)

* * *

Bonjour, Angleterre! Comment ça va?

It has been a while since we have talked and that is just tres mal! We must see each other again, oui? I have missed making fun of your messy, dirty hair.

You, mon cheri, are more perverted than moi. Plus, the oil spill adds to your list of "Why People Hate Me". Haha! Perhaps, you could come to my house to discuss your life problems. Then I could treat you to a little French l'amour. But you must not tell Canada. ;)

I have actually gotten letters from Canada and even Haiti. Has anyone actually written to you, you tea sucking bastard? Non, ils n'ont pas.

Ah, you hurt my heart so, Angleterre! Je suis coupable maintenant… Can't you not see that without me, you would be nothing? After all, I did give you that fabuluex haircut when you were little! Haha, you were so cute then! (Of course, I will always be better looking than you, mon cheri.)

You write letters because you love me, Angleterre, do not lie to yourself.

Au revoir, bushybrows,

Francis Bonnefoy


	4. From Haiti

(From Kiki4ever)

* * *

French Bastard,

~smirk~ I think you remember me. The girl who received independence from you

when she was only 16. Sak pasè?(what's up) I know it irks you when i speak my

Krèyol. And only Lord knows how much I love to irk you...egarè (idiot). I

appreciate the help you've given me...doesnt stop me from hating your **

anymore than I already do.

I hope you've stopped molesting people -_-; Seriously, Francis, it's very

creepy. L'amour my **, it's called RAPE! You could be arrested for ** like

that. Not that I care or a-anything! I hate you, I swear! And if you even

touch America I will kill. You. HIS ** IS MINE (I don't like him either, O / /

O)

Wishing for your painful death,

Stephanie, the Nation of Haiti

* * *

Bonjour, my sweet Haiti!

Zut, you wound me, mon cherie! After all, I did take care of you since… le 1600's? Ah, I cannot remember, I was busy with my own revolution.

Vous éitez seize ans? Really? Anyway, it does irk me a little when you speak Krèyol. Why does French displease you so? It is a beautiful language, I do not see why you are speaking English, mon cherie. You already know quite a deal of françias, oui?

Ah, merci for thanking moi, je suis prétentieux et trés bien, oui? Helping you out should've have strengthened our relationship, so why do you still hate me?

Molesting? Must you call it, that, mon cherie? I say it is the ultimate l'amour, wouldn't you say, Haiti? I'm sure you have done it too, so do not say such harsh things.

Alfred is so inexperienced when it comes to l'amour, it is so hard to resist him, haha! But of course you can have Alfred, I will be taking Arthur home with me after our drinks. Maybe you would like to tag along?

And oui, I would love to l'amour your le cul. ;)

Vous beaucoup d'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Oh, France, you creeper, you. XD

Keep 'em coming, mes ami!

-sxmfan :3


	5. From Louisiana

(From Louisiana)

* * *

Bonjo Papa,

Konmen to yê? I'm at Ontario's house right now. I want to get away from my siblings, may I come for a visit?

Quebec and I were fighting over our variations of French again. I don't like him, but he keeps following me around. Any advice?

What are you doing right now?

England came over, he was talking about you. I'll tell you more about that when I come over.

Anyway, swinye-toi.

Damien B Sommer

* * *

Salut, Damien!

Comme ci comme ça, Haiti and England have been bugging me as of now. But it is bien hearing from you, merci for perking up my day, mon petite garçon. Et toi, Damien?

Of course you may come for a visit, I would be happy to see you. You may bring some of your delicious southern food to share with me and I'll make you a crépe or two, since I am so busy and have no extra time. Tell Ontario I said bonjour and he may come as well.

Ah, but Quebec was always so nice to me. He refused to speak English and that is why I love him. To make him stop, try mentioning England. He'll leave and try to kill our Angleterre and that will clearly get him off your back for you. :D

I am actually writing to you. But before lunch, I was getting ready for a date with a girl from Germany. Ahoho, what will Ludwig say? :)

Oh, I would love to hear what Angleterre said about moi. I can't wait for you to come over now, mon cheri! Mon dieu, je suis extaique!

Swinye toi aussi et vous amour,

Francis

* * *

Comme ci comme ça : So so

Bien: Good

mon petite garçon: My little boy (Wow, France is such a pedo guys lol)

Angleterre: England

Mon dieu: My God

Je suis extaique: I'm excited!

So yeah, I'll do the translations b/c I looked back and I thought "How are this people gonna know what I'm talking about?" XD

-sxmfan :3


	6. From Andorra

(From lover bear)

* * *

Daddy,

Daddy I miss you! It's so boring at Papa Spain's house! All he does is sleep, pick tomatoes, and spends time with Lovi.

Also, what are the strange noises coming from Spain's room when Lovi is sleeping over? I ask Spain but he said that I have to wait 'till I'm older. I don't wanna wait!

I love you daddy!

Can i go to Alfred's house with you during the next meeting? I wanna play with the provinces and states!

Love,

Andorra

* * *

Bonjour, mon petite Andorra!

Feel free to call me père, the French word for Papa as English has started taking its toll on even you, mon cherie! Ah, oui, tu me manques trop. I am sorry that Spain doesn't take you seriously, maybe you could try singing him a song in Spanish to get his attention off of his Lovi. But not all the time, then you hurt l'amour itself by doing that, everything would be trés mal!

I think that if I were to tell you what those strange noises are, Spain would kick my le cul to Antarctica. But, I have attached an entire paper on what those strange noises were, so Spain cannot hate me for telling you verbally. Of course you do not want to wait, mon cherie, you are part French after all, haha!

I will try to arrange something for you to get into our next meeting. Of course you'll get to play with some of the provinces and states! I will make sure that love- I mean companionship will be made! :D

Ah, je t'aime tros, mon cherie Andorra! Toujours, je suis sur de moi!

Vous beacoup d'amour,

Père (Papa)

Aw, little Andorra, she seems so sweet and vicious haha.

Translations:

Père: Papa

Mon Cherie: My dear

Tu me menques trop: I miss you too (I think this one is so sweet)

Le cul: My a$$

Je t'aime tros: I love you too

Toujours, je suis sur de moi: Forever, I am sure.

Vous beacoup d'amour: With much love

-sxmfan :3


	7. From Spain

(From Pirate Queen)

* * *

Hola France,

Francia, ¿cómo está usted hoy?

It's so bright an sunny, I hope Paris is bright and sunny too!

I have great news, mon ami(see? I've been practicing), Lovi and I are together. Cool, right? For some reason he doesn't like me hanging out with you, but you're my friend.

I'm going to be in Paris soon, maybe we could go drinking?

Eres amigo

Espagne

* * *

Bonjour, Spain!

Ça va trés bien! Et toi?

Paris is actually under clouds right now, but it is quite romantic for fall, oui? How is it as your place, mon copain?

Trés bien, trés bien! That is wonderful! I had actually heard the rumor from petite Andorra and je suis extatique to hear the news! Go easy on Lovi, he has such a horrible temper, non? It is alright that he doesn't not feel the same l'amour I feel for him, he will, sorry to burst your bubble, Spain… Juste blague! He is all yours, mon copain!

I love to see you practicing françias! Español es un poco difícil… But I will try. :D

Oui, let us do that! When are you coming to Paris?

Au revoir, mon copain,

Francis

* * *

Translations:

Ça va trés bien: I am very well

Et toi: And you?

mon copain: my good friend (male)

je suis extatique: I am ecstatic!

Juste blague: Just kidding

Español es un poco difícil: Spanish is kind of difficult. (This is actually my opinion, I'm sure it would be easy for France XD

I'm doing the translations for the non obvious ones.

-sxmfan :3


	8. From England II

(From British Rocker)

* * *

Francis,

S-stop with that bloody language of yours.

Why would I want to see you if you're just going to make fun of my hair?

I-i am not! G-give me one example of how I am more perverted then you! Bloody git...

He deserved the spill! I'd rather not, and whatever you are doing to little Canada stop it right now!

Haiti is such a sweet and innocent girl, as is Canada, hard to believe that they were raised by some imbecile like you!

I hurt your heart? I wouldn't care if you died, I would still be me. It's not like I would fall apart without you. I-i was not cute!

L-love? I kn-know no such thing! I am not in love and if I was it would certainty not be with you!

Bye,

Arthur Kirkland

* * *

Bonjour, mon Angleterre! Comment vast-tu? Moi? Trés bien!

I will never stop with this language. françias is the most beautiful language and many of Alfred's children like to speak it rather than those ugly, ear piercing sounds you call English.

Zut, mon cheri, you always want to see me. At least that is what Prussia said. Tu connais ll est allergique à pancake mix?

Uh, mon Angleterre, you invented the condom so I would not be questioning who is more perverted, non?

Angleterre… What are you doing near Florida? Ohohoho, Arthur, you are stepping it up a little, oui?

I was not doing anything to mon petite Canada. He merely said hello and I greeted him back. :D

Aw, but they grew up to be such wonderful people and I raised them. MOI. You took care of America and Australia… And tiens. Look what you've done, Angleterre. Zut, shame on you, je suis dégouté!

I cannot wait until you die, mon Angleterre. I'll make sure that your headstone will say "Here lies England, colder than ever". Oh, Arthur, I have you say you were VERY cute back then. But then you grew the eyebrows and that's when things started to REALLY get bad.

But I thought you loved Amerique? After all, you did get drunk on my couch and starting fucking with him. ;)

Au revoir as well,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

P.S. I keep telling you shave your eyebrows. I will make sure your boss will make that an order as he is new and inexperienced, easily influenced.

Translations:

Mon Angleterre: My England

Comment vast-tu: How are you?

Trés bien: Very good

Mon cheri: My dear

Mon petite: My little

Tu connais ll est allergique à pancake mix?: Did you know he is allergic to pancake mix? (LOL, I don't think Prussia is really allergic to pancake mix. Just in my world.)

Tiens: Look

Je suis dégouté: I am disgusted

Aw, France, you're so mean to Iggy! Yes, guys, I love England, I felt bad for torturing him. Well… Not really. :)

~whistles while waiting for Russia~

-sxmfan :3


	9. From Tschüs

(From Russian Lullaby)

* * *

Bonjour, Grenouille.

Before I start, I'll have you know that I am not one of America's children, but one of Gilbert's. (Or, I like to think that because he's just more awesome than Ludwig.)

But anyway. Is there anyone you haven't slept with? From my observations, you are the equivalent of a man-whore. (Excuse me if this may be offending- I've been told that I'm very blunt...)

Errrr... And have you seen Arthur anywhere? I've been meaning to ask him about something.

Tschüs

Russian Lullaby

* * *

Bonjour…

Tu es Angla? Because you sound a lot like Angleterre, calling me a frog. It wounds me so. :(

Ah, I do not think that I have slept with you. Would you like to see the sights of Paris? ~wink wink~

I am more of what you would call… An active lover, non? But not a "man-whore" I can assure you, I treat l'amour the way I treat a child. With care and discipline. (Except when I am drunk, ohohoho…)

Non, I have not seen mon Angleterre anywhere. Not after Italy saw what we were doing at the last world meeting. :D

Avec l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Tu es Angla: Are you English?

Mon Angleterre: My England (Geez, Francis, getting a little possessive, aren't we?)

Avec l'amour: With love

I love you guys for doing this. Plus, this helps me study for my French vocab tests. Wish me luck XD

-sxmfan :3


	10. From Cali

(From Cali)

* * *

Only four chapters and this is already adicting!

* * *

Bonjour Cali! Ça va?

Merci for the comment! Je t'amie pur de que!

I am happy that you made a spelling error on "addicting". It shows how nobody can remember how to spell Angleterre's trés mal words!

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Ça va?: How are you?

Merci: Thank you

Je t'amie pur de que: I love you for saying that!

Trés mal: Terrible

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With much love

I know this wasn't a letter, but I couldn't resist and this really made my day haha. So thank you annonoymous person! Je suis heureuse! (Changed the grammer because je suis une fille. I'm a girl.)

-sxmfan :3


	11. From America

(From Alfred F. Jones)

* * *

Hey, what's up France!

It's been a while since I last saw you. Iggy keeps complaining about 'that bloody frog' which I'm guessing is you, he's driving me nuts with all this talk about you molesting him, haha, that's not true though, right?. I don't blame you or anything but could you lay off it? It's starting to get annoying with him knocking on my door most day's and complaining. God, he even brings those radioactive lumps called 'scones'.

I'm knee deep in paperwork right now from my boss and Mattie won't even do it for me! The Hero shouldn't have to do work, he should be outside helping old ladies with their cats stuck up trees or builiding that super robot to stop global warming we discussed at that meeting earlier this year.

Anyways, got to go.

Adiós! That's french right?

- The United States of Pure Awesomeness

* * *

Salut, Amerique! Comment ça va?

I think the last time we met was at the World Cup. So, oui, it has been a long time, mon cheri. Things have gone crazy after I declared war on someone… Who was it again…?

Aww, "Iggy" has started to lose his manliness, he has gone to you, Alfred F. Jones, the ultimate crybaby for help. C'est romatique, haha! Wouldn't you agree? Oui, I will stop and go on to Germany! :D

About the scones, just blow them up or something, you have enough bombs to exterminate the solar system, non? Zut, you need to now how to use resources, Alfred.

Mathieu should not be doing your work for you, you know that, Alfred. What you should be doing, héros, is working hard like the rest of us nations.

… Mon dieu, take some French lessons from Mathieu. And stop calling those disgusting potato slices French fries, it gives me a bad name.

_Au revoir_, Alfred, c'est _au revoir,_

-The French Republic of More Awesomeness!

AKA Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Salut: Hello

Amerique: America

Comment ça va: How are you?

Mon Cheri: My dear

C'est romatique: It's romantic

Héros: Hero

au revoir c'est au revoir: Goodbye, it's goodbye

I was totally happy when I saw I got one from America! Keep 'em coming, try to tire me out, I dare you, mes ami! ~evil French laugh~

-sxmfan :3


	12. From Haiti II

(From Kiki4ever)

* * *

Francis,

D:{ how DARE you insult my Pure Haitian Awesomeness! I don't molest people (sober at least) and I dont care how long you've taken care of me, you didnt always treat me right and I'm glad I'm independent! so take that, egarè!

Oui, I do know French. But, Krèyol is so much better. And anything that reminds me of you automatically makes me sick. So French is defintely out of question.

Of course I thanked you, I have manners at least! (you did something right, I suppose.

No...just stay away from Alfred (Oh England, I pray for you :\). HES MY BOY CANDY I mean...JUST BACK OFFF :C

pouse dasirans atravè ou voodoo pope (pushing pins through your voodoo doll),

Stephanie, Nation of Haiti

PS: Well I would love to frape ak pye bourik ou (kick your a**) -_-

* * *

Bonjour, Stephanie! (I recommend you be nice too or this won't look good in front of politicians, non?)

Remember the World Cup? You were so sad you didn't make it that you got drunk and ran off with… Le Russe. Then things happen, as Gilbert has told me. Je suis dégouté, mon cherie! You should have at least gone drinking with moi, the night would have been much more fun. ;)

It is good that you say oui, but keep going, Stephanie! françias is a beautiful language and it is fabuluex that you know it, so keep using it! It would make frère France so happy. :'D

I respect Krèyol and it is trés bien, but try a little françias, Stephanie! Don't be like Angleterre, mon petite île.

If you have manners, mon cherie, you would not be insulting as much as you are, non?

Oui, I will stay away from Amerique. If you stay away from mon Canada.

Je t'aime, Haiti, why would you love me back? :(

Vous beacoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. Zut, you are still in ruins because of your earthquake. I help you in your time of need and this is how you repay me? Trés mal, mon cherie, trés mal!

* * *

Translations:

Le Russe: Russia (RussiaXHaiti, the newest and crackiest paring EVA.)

Je suis dégouté: I am disgusted!

Mon cherie: My dear (For a girl)

fabuluex: Fabulous

Mon petite île: My little island

trés bien/trés mal: Very good/Very bad

Amerique: America

Mon Canada: My Canada

Je t'aime: I love you

Vous beacoup l'amour: With much love

-sxmfan :3


	13. From Illinois

(From Illinois)

* * *

Dear Francis,

You used to be my papa, remember? And still, to this day, you haven't told me why you sold me to America. So, why?

Au revoir,

Jeane Bonnefoy-Jones

* * *

Bonjour, Jeane! Ça va?

How could I ever forget that I was your père? I guess I have to tell you that I had no other choice. I never wanted to give you up, but my boss at the time was being a complete bâtard. Pardon moi, I never wanted to give you up, mon cherie. Do you not like being at Amerique's house? Perhaps you could come to France so we could catch up! :D

Au revoir et avec beacoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

ça va: How are you?

Pêre: Father

bâtard: bastard

Pardon moi: sorry

Mon cherie: My dear (For a girl)

Amerique: America

Au revoir et avec beacoup l'amour: Goodbye and with much love


	14. From Louisiana II

(From Louisiana)

* * *

Père,

That's good. Haiti is so nice(well now she is), what's she doing this time? England is too...how do I say this...émotil? Oui? He can't make up his mind when he wants things. I'll be sure to do that, Texas is going to make you something too. He's being nosy today.

Texas just hit me...-_-

Blueberry crépes? I love your crépes, they're délicieux.

Ontario said bonjour too, he is unable to make it unfortunately.

I'll do that. Good luck with dealing with Angleterre, and I'll tell you what he said when I get there.

Is there a law-suit involved? Try not to ruin your relations with Germany.

Bonswa,

Damien

* * *

Mon Damien, bonjour à nouveau!

Haiti has been a little… détraquée as of late. Never you mind, mon cheri, it is all under control, don't worry. Just as long as you still love me, I shall be bien! :D

Oui, mon Angleterre has been acting trés émotiennel, especially since I made fun of his oil spill near Alfred's Florida. Ohoho, remind me to never forget this, Damien.

Zut, Texas! Is that really how Spain raised him? Tell him if he stops bothering you, I may grace him with my French presence.

Who does not love mon crépes? They are fabuluex like me!

Oh, Ontario, that is such a shame. Maybe next time, oui?

Merci for the bonne chance. Not that I need it, I have had so many years of practice of dealing with Angleterre. ;)

I am the king of l'amour, mon petite Damien, there is no chance of me messing up my relations with Allemagne, I assure you.

Avec beacoup l'amour,

Père Francis

* * *

Translations:

Bonjour à nouveau: Hello again

détraquée: Crazy (Feminine version. Not sure if the grammar is right.)

Mon cheri: My dear

bien: good/well

Trés émotiennel: Very emotional

Zut: Darn

fabuluex: fabulous

merci: thank you

Bonne chance: good luck

mon petite: my little

Allemagne: Germany

Avec beacoup l'amour: With much love

Tell me what I need to do to improve France's character, oui, mes ami?

-sxmfan :3


	15. From Singapore

(From PokemonFriends)

* * *

Dear Francis,

How are you? Oh dear, my country's education system is getting to me, I have a tendency to write in this format now.

Mr. England, as you know, my former 'master', has been complaining about you. A lot. It's getting annoying. So quit annoying him, and that will stop annoying me, cause I have tons of paperwork to do, and things to clear up.

Especially after hosting the YOG.

So give me a break. And don't you dare haress me or I will shove my briefcase full of paper and documents up into your face. Then Mr. England's scones.

Take Care (The viruses are spreading around again)

Singapore.

* * *

Dear Singapore,

Ça va trés bien! Et toi?

Non, non, it is good that you are writing like this, very romatique! ;D

_Monsieur_ Angleterre? Why do you call him Mr. England, mon cheri? He is nothing but a culture drained, English bastard who needs to shave his eyebrows. Do not call him Mr. or anything formal. It ruins that fact he was an pirate, tu connais ll est un délinquance?

I have been annoying Angleterre more than I should have. But tell him that I will never stop, je suis sur de moi!

Um, pardon, but what is YOG?

Ohoho, are you sure do you not want me in your personal bubble? I am sure it would be a very enjoyable experience, non?

… You wound me, Singapore! I could take the papers and documents, but those ugly rocks that Angleterre puts in his oven and is poisoning himself with? Non, s'il vous plaît, non!

Avec beacoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

Translations:

Ça va trés bien: I am very well

Et toi?: And you?

tu connais ll est un délinquance: Do you know he is a delinquent?

Avec beacoup l'amour: With much love

I'm too lazy to give the translations for the obvious ones. XD

… I have no idea what to do for Singapore's name, PokemonFriends, pardon moi, mon amie!

-sxmfan :3


	16. From Diana

(From cloudysunnyskie)

* * *

Salut France! Ça va? J'éspere vous étés trés bein, mon cher! *bisous bisous*(1)

As lovely as French is though, English is my first language and it's far easier for me to speak it, je suis désolée(2).

So I have a few questions for you...

Do you object to having French fries being called French fries? (I felt like I had to add this, because I'm American. I love Alfred, I really do, but I apologize for his stupidity.)

What's your favorite city/part of France? Why?

Just...just how many "vital regions" have you conquered...? (x.X)

C'est fini! Merci, et écrit-moi, s'il vous plaît(3)!

-Diana, not a nation, but a citizen of a damn awesome one!

(PS, I think you're hot. Just sayin'. Je t'adore!)

TRANSLATIONS!

(1) Hey, France! How are you? I hope you are very good, my dear! *kiss kiss*

(2) I'm sorry.

(3) That's all! Thanks, and write to me, please!

* * *

Ah, salut, but since I do not know you well, say bonjour, s'il vous plait.

Oh, pardon, pardon! Je suis gêne, where are my manners! I have been giving everyone French lessons, I forget how pretty you could be! Pardon, pardon!

Let us start over, oui? Ça va trés bien, merci! ~bisous bisous~ Et toi, mon cherie? ;)

It is no trouble at all, I am sorry that you had to grow up with England's stupid language. It is very ugly and every time I write down an English word, I think I grow one year older. Yet, I still manage to look beautiful, non? :D

I DO object to Alfred's disgusting, inexcusable sin that refers those greasy potatoes as French fries. They were not even made in France as if I would ever come up with something that would send half my people to hell in two Big Macs! DX

Ah, it does not matter the place, just know that it is France!

I lost count after quantrante, mon cherie. But a lot. I know I've done it a lot. Fère France never loses!

I could score one more conquer with you. If you come to Paris tonight, I could show you the Eiffel Tower. ;3

Avec beacoup l'amour,

Francis

P.S. Merci, mon cherie! I'm sure you are very pretty and good to look at as well. With this letter comes a thousand French kisses. ;) Je t'aime aussi!

* * *

Translations:

Salut: Hello (informal, to people you're on a first name basis. Don't worry Diana, France still loves you.)

Je suis gêne: I am embarrassed

Ça va trés bien: I am very well

Je t'aime aussi: I love you as well!

You know, if I was a France fangirl, I would be very happy after reading this letter, lol.

Yeah, I was mean at first. You're only supposed to say salut to people that are like, best friends or something. I guess France would like to keep things formal and _romatique_ so I'm sorry if I offended. But... France doesn't really care, does he? He'll have you no matter how much you hate him. XD

-sxmfan :3


	17. From Haiti III

(From Kiki4ever)

* * *

Che, I'm always nice. I'm the epitome of freakin sunshine and rainbows (sarcasm) I'm just horrible to you }:D. Don't worry, my politicians dont care how freaking nice I am, they just want my pants (to get my wallet, of course. Sad amirite :'( ).

O.O...MON DIEU WHO-WHAT-HOW *is too stunned to speak* ME PLUS RUSSIA WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? ;_; holy crap, I'm never touching alcohol again. IMMA KILL PRUSSIA (even though I dont recall this event) for telling you this. People who are awesome do not snitch.

Vache. Yay, I spoke French. Woot, go me. Now please stop bugging me (truth is, I find myself forgeting my French as the days go on O.O;).

Isn't his name Quebec? D:?

...because that is quasi-incestous and that is illegal. But I can say I love to hate you if that will make you feel any better. (I dont like you very much but you are technically my annoying older brother/ father figure so...yeah...wouldnt want you to be upset).

Is still stunned about the Russia situation and is slowly forgetting her French,

Stephanie, The Nation of Haiti

P.S: If you think I'm harsh on you, talk to Dominican Republic. Seriously, she hates you more than I do! D:

P.P.S: Just because I'm fighting over America with you doesnt mean I like him. I love him...IN A FRIENDLY WAY...O / / \ O

* * *

Bonjour, Haiti,

I believe you when you say you are nice to everyone else, after all, you were such a sweet girl when you were little. But, zut, you started to rebel against me when I had enough on my hands. However, we can all leave that in the past. Let's be friends again Haiti! I could call you mon amie and you could call me mon ami! :D

By the way, I think your politicians want to get IN your pants. Well, I know someone who does anyway. ;)

Mon dieu! You used français again! Trés bien, trés bien, voila! Oui, this happened, did you not remember your hangover the next day? Gilbert est mon copain, don't hurt him, s'il vous plait.

Ah, I never had learned your version of French in the first place, but how could you forget the original French? It is beautiful and sexy, I must enforce then, mon cherie. I hope you do not mind me visiting you to give you a couple of refreshers in the next few weeks.

Oui… That is Quebec. Don't fret, mon cherie, he is very nice. Just a little… obsessive. Though if the obsession is France, I do not have a problem with it, haha!

Um… Non, that does not make me feel better. How about we make a deal? If you say "I love you" to me, I will never insult you again, my dear Haiti. You game? (Mon dieu, I am speaking like Alfred…)

The only thing is that you have to say "I love you" in French. Ohohohoho, this shall be fun.

For once, I agree with you, mon cherie. You and Russia together burn my eyes! D:

Avec beacoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

SHITSHITSHITSHITFUUUUUUU-

I realized that I got the translation for "I love you" wrong… I spelled it je t'amie, when it's supposed to be je t'aime. SHITSHITSHITSHITFUUUUU-

So please, you can slap me and send me in a barrel floating down a waterfall or something. Because I messed up BIG TIME. So now I'll go back to EVERY SINGLE FRIGGN' CHAPTER THAT FRANCE SAID "I LOVE YOU" IN AND THAT'S GONNA TAKE FORVER BECAUSE FRANCE SAYS "I LOVE YOU" LIKE TWENTY THOUSAND TIMES A DAY. ~dies~

You have a right to hate me guys… I totally messed up the French language. DX

Translations in this chapter:

Mon amie et mon ami: My friend and my friend (It's different spelling for different genders.)

Trés bien, voila!: Very good, there you go!

Gilbert est mon copain: Gilbert is my friend

S'il vous plait: Please

I just did the edits for the "I love you" problem. ~shot a million and one times~

I'M SORRRYYYYYYYYY

-sxmfan :(


	18. From America II

(From Alfred F. Jones)

* * *

Hola, France! (French right?)

I'm feeling great. Saved a cat from a tree 'cos I'm the Hero!

Oh yah the World Cup! That was fun except for seeing Japan in soccer shorts. Guy needs more fat on those legs of his. He should be eating hamburgers!

Not sure who you declared war on, I do remember that your friend, Spain won. Lucky bastard.

Are you calling me a cry baby! The United States of America is not a cry baby! He is heroic, handsome, smart, awesome... the list goes on. But Mattie seems to like you so I'll forgive you since I'm that kind of guy.

Romatique=Romantic?

It's NOT romantic okay? It's actually driving me nuts. But now that I think about it it's not that bad. I get lonely sometimes so yah. Don't tell Iggy that I said that alright. And I can't find Canada anywhere! It's like that guy is Ninja or something always invisible.

I know right? But I've found a better use for those scones. I'll be useing them as baseballs from now on haha.

Fine. But the work is so boring though and time consuming. Thousands of cats out there need my help for Freedoms sake!

Why should I? Everyone know's that American is the best language out there anyway!

French fries are awesome. You should be honoured that the word 'French' is in it!

-U.S.A

-United States Of Awesome!

-Alfred F. Jones

* * *

~through clenched teeth~ Bonjour, Alfred…

I am sure you felt amazing. A ten year old could have done that, but you are really stepping up your game, mon ami.

I thought Japan had very good thighs, but his knees needed a little more work. Oui, I agree with you for the most part. But remember when you and England had that tie in the first round? Aww, you settled your differences and made an agreement after sexual tension, that is true l'amour! :D

You are a crybaby, you were raised by England after all…. Um, merci for forgiving me. I shall think we can get along from this point on, mon petite Amérique.

… Or not. It is of course romatique! How can you say otherwise? … Of course I will not tell Angleterre. ~sinister grin~

Baseball? I have never played the sport, only hockey has interested me because Canada likes it.

Hehe, I am sure the cats will be fine. The American ten year olds I mentioned before can climb better than you, so you would just be getting in the way.

American? (You are so stupid, it's not even funny.) Try to speak a little français. I am sure you remember a little French during your colonial period?

Non, je suis dégouté. Trés dégouté.

Despite all of the bad things I have said, here is a gift basket filled I put together last night. There's French foods and drinks, like the éclair, a common French dessert. It is 9/11 after all. I am very sorry, mon cheri, everyone remembers this day and feels for you. Please remember to never forget and that we will always be here.

Avec beacoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Mon ami: My friend

Mon petite Amérique: My little America

romatique: romantic

Angleterre: England

Non je suis dégouté. Trés dégouté: No, I am disgusted. Very disgusted.

Avec beacoup l'amour: With much love

Whoever wrote as Alfred, you're doing an amazing job. Gracias! ("That's French, right?". Dude, do you want me to choke from laughing so hard?)

And yes, this is the day after 9/11, but I thought I'd do this little thing for all the lost lives.

-sxmfan :3


	19. Author's Note

Bonjour, mes ami

I just wanted to say…

THERE ARE TWO RUSSIAS? WTF I HAVE TWO LETTERS FROM LE RUSSE, MON DIEU, SOMONE SAVE ME, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Okay, serious time. I'm thinking about disabling anonymous reviews like PimpinSushi did with Ivan's Letters to the world. While I am fangirling inside that I got two letters from Russia, could you guys make sure that you aren't taking another person's character? Just check all of the reviews to make sure we don't have two Americas or something. (Canada doesn't need a second Alfred, God forbid.)For now, I'll respond to both Russias, but if it continues with the doubles, I'm going to disable the anonymous reviewer thing. Please, please, PLEASE, make a FFN account to avoid any confusion with the characters. It would make this so much more easy and fun, non?

Merci! Au revoir! ~blows a kiss~

-sxmfan :3


	20. From SwissChoco

(From SwissChoco)

* * *

Dear France,

Please fill out this questionnaire for the next World Meeting.

1. How many languages can you speak?

2. Do you have any pets? (animals, France, animals)

3. What is your REAL age?

4. Are you married?

5. Do you have any children?

6. If yes, are they "adopted", biological, or "stolen"?

7. Are you a virgin?

8. Who did you lose your virginity to?

9. Are you in real love with anybody at all?

10. If yes, who?

* * *

Bonjour! I guess I will… Am I supposed to send it back to you? In any case, here are my answers.

1. As of now, only French and English fluently. (Only because my stupid boss made me learn English in the 900's.) But I do know a bit of German and Spanish thanks to my friends Gilbert and Antonio.

2. I have several birds all named Pierre who send letters to Antonio. Of course, you could be my next pet. ;D

3. I don't remember when France was founded but I guess my real age would be around one thousand years or so? Do not look at me like that, China is four thousand years old and he still looks like… Twenty.

4. Ohoho, I wish I was. But I have had some trés bien marriages in the past!

5. Oui, but I have lost count. :D

6. All of the above!

7. Non, but if you do not believe me, would you like to check? ;)

8. I am not telling, mon cherie. That is what you call… er, classified or something.

9. Why would you want to know? Are you asking me whether or not I am available? Because frère France is ALWAYS available! :D

10. Did you not read the question before? But I am thinking of Seychelles of the moment… Elle est magnifique!

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Frère: Brother

Elle est magnifique: She is magnificent

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With much love

-sxmfan :3


	21. From Russia

(From Russia)

* * *

Dear France,

But why would one /not/ want to write a letter to me? It is good for all to know me well, for all shall be one with Mother Russia, da? For if everyone became one with me before properly knowing me first, then would be time for awkward introduction. To have countries get to know me beforehand through letters is better, da?

Sincerely,

The Russian Federation

* * *

B-Bonjour, Ivan…

… Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? If you want my wine, zut, go away. I… I will not become one with you and neither does anyone else, that is just too scary. Now, becoming one with moi on the other hand. ;D Want to visit Paris, mon cheri?

I heard winter is coming. Le Russe… Il fait froid… Oui? Paris est beau en hiver. Like I said before, you are welcome as long as you don't scare my children.

Everyone… knows about you, le russe… We don't need you to remind us in letters.

Au revoir et avec beau l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy, French Republic

* * *

Translations:

Qu'est-ce que tu veux?: What do you want?

Le Russe: Russia

Il fait froid: It is cold

Paris est eau en hiver: Paris is beautiful in winter

I finally got the new vocab in my French class and we got the seasons and food! So you'll see a lot more French. :D

God, I love you Russia. XD

French kisses to all of you! ;3

-sxmfan :3


	22. From Canada II

(From RainingSun)

* * *

Allo papa,

Ca va bien!

Well, since Gilbert has eaten himself full of pancakes (I didn't think it was possible, he ate almost four batches! o_o) He is now sleeping so I'm taking this opportunity to write again. By the way, I did suggest him making his own pancakes, or getting them somewhere else, but he said, "Why'd I ever do that, Birdie? You and I both know your pancakes are the best on earth, so you don't mind making me some, don't you?" ...*sigh* I may as well just let him sleep in the kitchen so he doesn't wake me up every morning by banging on the door, demanding to be let in and made pancakes. ... Que penses-tu que je devrais faire, papa?

On another note, it seems things are going well. I took a trip down south to visit mon frère Alfred. He had Arthur over as well, and the two seemed to be having a very heated debate on Arthur's cooking, so I left.. Not that they'd noticed me there in the first place anyway. Pourquoi suis-je si invisible?

Mais, c'est bizarre. It seems that both you and Gilbert actually notice me; you because you are mon père, mais I don't know about Gilbert. He's always been a little different I guess. Speaking of which, he's waking up now, I better go.

A plus tard!

Mathieu

* * *

Bonjour, mon Canada!

~chuckle~ Gilbert has many special powers, I swear, he is Alfred's long last twin. He drinks un soda et un cafè and he is bouncing off of the walls. Thank goodness that he is sleeping. I bet he could make pancakes, but not in the way that you'd like him to, mon cherie. DX I hope you know that your pancakes were made from my crêpes. :D

I suggest that you come to Paris for a while. I heard that mon petite Louisiana is coming in the winter! C'est bon, non?

I would have easily won the debate, je suis France, oui? I can win anything! Et oui, Angleterre est trés mal à la cuisson.

… Who are you again?

… Plaisanterie, I am just joking, mon petite Mathieu. Je t'amie, bien sûr. Do you love me? :D Because remember that I keep my key under the rug of my backdoor in case you are ever lonely and need some l'amour.

Say salut to Gilbert for me! Merci!

Avec beau l'amour,

Francis

* * *

Translations:

un soda et un cafè: a soda and a coffee (Yes the word is café.)

C'est bon, non: It's good, no?

Et oui: And yes, England is horrible at cooking.

Plaisanterie: Joking

Je t'amie, bien sûr: I love you of course.

Merci: Thank you

-sxmfan :3


	23. From Singapore II

(From PokemonFriends)

* * *

Dear Francis,

R-Romantic? G-Give me a break! -blush-

I call everyone Mr. Partially cause England was my former, erm, 'leader' or master, however you put it.

You don't know what YOG is? Youth Olympic Games. Its okay though, my country is very small even if the event is pretty much global. And by global I mean, participants from around the world.

What bubble? And I know you can't take the scones. Muwahahahaha. I better run before England catches me writing this about him, he'll murder me.

With love -cough-

David Lim

* * *

Bonjour, David!

First I must ask you… Are you in love right now? Because if Alfred shoots you down, remember that France is always right here. :D

I see you blush, mon cheri, but that is okay. It is very cute for young people such as yourselves!

I am not sure that even Angleterre or Seychelles has ever heard of your cute YOG games. But as long as you're there, I love it. ;)

~le gasp~ You don't have a personal bubble? … Ohohohoho, trés bien… Mon cheri, trés bien, then you don't have any defense, c'est magnifique!

I would not be so scared of Angleterre, he is after all a salaud. :)

Question. Has Alfred kept talking to you about how amazing he is? I heard places like Singapore are turning into a mini America, why not make it a tiny version of the Cannes? :D

Avec beaucoup l'amour ~wink wink~

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Trés bien: Very good

C'est magnifique: It's magnificent

salaud: Bastard (I swear I thought it said salad. Haha, Iggy's a salad.)

Avec beau l'amour: With much love

Gonna play a softball double header in about twenty minutes. Wish me bonne chance! (Good luck)

-sxmfan :3


	24. From Hong Kong

(From OmangoOlemonadeO)

* * *

Dear Francis,

Bonjour! Comment allez-vous?

Remember that wine we discussed about, after that world conference the other day? May I invite you for dinner over here sometime and we can perhaps plan on business contracts pertaining the wine and your designer brands?

Peoeple over here are SO crazy about your sense of fashion, especially the ladies. :) I'm thinking of building a new shopping mall for your brands only. What do you think?

Oh, and I hope Arthur isn't giving you a hard time. N-no, I'm not mentioning him because I miss him. I mean, he practically tried to suffocate me with his so-called food every day when he was here. Oh the very thought of the memories.

Should go attend meeting with Kiku and Yao soon.

Looking forward to seeing your reply.

Yours sincerely,

Hong Kong

P.S. Have you been talking to Yong-Soo lately? He's been acting more like you...uh..just putting that out there :D

* * *

Dear Hong Kong,

Bonjour, ça va trés bien. Et toi?

Of course I'll go on a date with you, mon cheri. You don't have to call it a "business meeting". ;)

Why would they not be crazy for my fashions? Paris is home to some of the best fashion shows, I'm sure you'd love to see one, Hong Kong. Ohoho, you want my brands? Well, how can I say non? Oui, oui, trés bon, go ahead! Allez!

I don't think Arthur has actually changed much in the past so dealing with him has been as easy as before. Zut, I know you miss him, just as Seychelles misses me, just don't tell Yao. And he is going to be at that meeting with you? Just be careful and do not mention Angleterre. Then again, who doesn't get angry when you mention him? ~chuckle~

Respond soon, s'il te plaît.

Avec beacoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. Non, I have not seen him, he is booking his schedule with Alfred to make plans for his stupid Wal-Mart. Has he? Trés bien! :D

* * *

Translations:

Ça va trés bien. Et toi? : I'm very good. And you?

Allez: Go for it! (It means go, but whatever.)

Zut: Darn

S'il te plait: Please (informal)

I finally disabled the anonymous reviews. It actually took me a while to figure out, don't ask me why since it was on the front page of profile, it's just… I don't know XD

Ugh, tomorrow is Saturday and I was booked yesterday by a couple of softball games. You are looking at the new shortstop for my high school. :D

Mais… Je n'ai pes le temps de faire mes deviors XD (But… I don't have time to my homework XD

-sxmfan :3


	25. From Native America

(From Roxasheart654)

* * *

Dear France/Francis,

It has been a long time hasn't it? I hope you are doing well.

As for me?...Uh...Well to tell you the truth I am not doing very fine...But nothing to worry.

But me and Native Canada were wondering if you would like to do something next week in Canada? This week we will be visiting Turkey though, it has been a long time since we've seen him.

But really if you do come over I need to talk to you again...I-I didn't know England was at America's house and it was...Awkward...And I'm still extremely uncomfortable whenever Alfred calls me 'Mom' from time to time...It just hurts and brings up bad memories each time he calls me that ~sighs~ It's still so hard to even really look him in the eye sometimes after all that has happen.

But I do hope you come over brother won't admit it but he misses your...What were they called again? Crepes, right?

Anways I must be going now! I am babysitting Kumajiro and he just found Matthew's secret Maply Syrup stash!

Native America (A.K.A Aquene if you wish)

* * *

Dear Aquene,

Bonjour! Oh, no, it has been a long time? I think I have not seen you from… le 1700's when we fought the French-Indian War… oui?

Ah, I would be careful of Turkey. He is, how you say in America… Crazy.

I do not think that I will visit Alfred's for a while, since he is pissing me off with his "French" Fry argument. Zut, it is a shame that Alfred still calls you his mother when I think he barely remembers you. Isn't he a product (Product, mon dieu, I take that the wrong way.) of England? I thought your children were the tribes like the Cherokee. But please remember that you are welcome to come to Paris at any time. With this letter comes a thousand French hugs and kisses. Trust me, mon amie, they are different from American ones. ;)

Oui, they are crêpes. Mon dieu, je veux une crêpe maintenant…

Isn't that a polar bear? Why has he not grown at all? He still remains so peite, haha!

Avec beacoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Mon dieu, je veux une crêpe maintenant: My God, I want a crepe now.

Mon amie: My friend (Feminine version)

Avec beacoup l'amour: With much love

-sxmfan :3


	26. From Illinois II

(From Illinois)

* * *

Dear Francis,

Pardon moi, I misunderstood the situation. Its still a very sore subject...Of course I'll come over. See you then. And I don't hate living at Daddy's house...But Wisconsin is a bitch.

Au revoir,

Jeane Bonneyfoy-Jones

* * *

Dear Jeane,

I cannot wait for you to visit! It will be a great way to get away from Wisconsin. But don't bring un hamburger ou frites, s'il vous plaît.

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Père Francis

* * *

Translations:

Un hamburger ou frites: Hamburger or fries (I'm guessing Illinois is totally Americanized lol)

s'il vous plait: Please

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With much love

Père Francis: Father Francis

Just so you know, if you want to stop a conversation, don't send a reply to my letter, m'kay? That way, I'll know what you want to teminate le discussion. (I think that's how you say it lol)

-sxmfan :3


	27. From Diana II

(From cloudysunnyskie)

* * *

France,

I've already been to the Eiffel Tower. The real one, that is. It's actually amazing. My only regret about living in America is we have nothing cool like that. Blech.

...Would you be mad if I said I liked French fries? I had some today actually. I mean I know they're kinda greasy but they're still good. Especially with honey mustard and ketchup. Mmm. (In my defense, it's better than England's cooking!)

Don't hate on English! I might love French but it's still a perfectly good language! And once you get past the rules that don't make sense it's easy to speak...I think it is, anyway x.X

OVER quantrante...oh my (o/o). Well then. That's impressive...? Et zut, I don't have enough money for a plane ticket XD

Another time, then.

Une question, cher!

If you had to be locked in a room with one other nation for a month, who would it be and why? Choose wisely...knowing your fellow nations, your life could be at risk...

Merci mon cher, et beaucoup de bisoux!

-Diana

* * *

Bonjour Diana!

Ah, la Tour Eiffel est magnifique, non? Much better than Alfred's puny tower in Vegas. Though I have to admit, the dancers there are trés sympa.

I don't mind that you like frites because you love me, but may I ask… Why? They are so greasy and horrible and my food is clean and healthy! Mais, oui, c'est bien relativement à Angleterre's nourriture.

English is better than German (Don't tell Gilbert I said that, s'il te plait) but there are so many rulebreakers for no reason! No wonder why le Amerique changed it so much.

Perhaps you could make enough euros by driving through one of those golf courses in a bikini serving beer to the men and receive all of the tips? Of course, I think I'd just come to America to see that, so you don't even have to think about the plane ticket. ;D

Well… Le Russe is definitely out… I would say… Mon petite Seychelles ou Canada because I know they would love it as would I! Et toi? How about moi? ;3

Ohoho, you are very affectionate, non? Je t'aime, mon cherie! Et beaucoup de bisoux aussi!

Au revoir,

Francis

* * *

Translations:

Le Tour Eiffel est magnifique: The Eiffel Tower is magnificent

trés sympa: Very sexy

Frites: fries

Mais, oui, c'est bien relativement à Angleterre's nourriture: But yes, it's good compared to England's food.

S'il te plaît: Please (informal)

le Amerique: America

Euros: French/European currency

Le Russe: Russia

Mon petite Seychelles ou Canada: My little Seychelles or Canada

Et toi: And you?

Je t'aime, mon cherie: I love you, my dear.

Et beaucoup de bisoux aussi: And lots of kisses as well!

Please, girl, please don't drive in a golf cart serving beer to guys. Just… don't follow Francis's advice XD

You know, I think I'd like to be locked up for a month with Ivan. ;D

Look at me releasing my inner French. I'm not even French XD

-sxmfan :3


	28. From England III

(From British Rocker)

* * *

Hello Francis,

I'll be nice today, so I'll say this in the kindest way possible...STOP THAT TRASH LANGUAGE! I know Quebec, but he's Matthew's. I should teach them the importance of English. That one state speaks French...Loui...Louise-Anna? I don't know.

I-i do n-not! I'm going to kill Prussia. He's allergic to pancake mix? That is rather...intriguing.

I'm not in Florida. I was in Florida a few months ago during the spill, I felt so bad for the girl. What do you mean by that?

Are you sure?

When you die I will make sure that your headstone reads "Here lies France...I hope he gets raped by the devil."

O_o I do not love him. I think of him as a son, and he thinks of me as a father. I did? I don't remember!

You too,

England

* * *

Bonjour Angleterre,

Actually, French is one of the most popular languages in the world, the only reason English tops is because Alfred speaks it since he is too stupid to speak French and he's always the center of the world… T-T

Je suis surpis aussi! I was very confused to hear about it myself, but… Remember that you are allergic to shaving those enormous eyebrows.

Ohohoho, what do you think I mean by that, mon Angleterre? ;D

Well, as long as the devil is good…

Hmm, then why did you release all of the sexual tension in the war of 1812? It was not very nice to burn Alfred's capital down, Arthur, not at all.

Oui, you loved him. Et je t'aime!

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Je suis surpis aussi: I am surprised also

Et je t'aime: And I love you!

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With much love

Awww, we got a little FrancisXArthur in here. As you get to know me, I really don't care about pairings in Hetalia because I don't really like all the yaoi. ~holds out shield~ Don't kill me, s'il vous plait!

-sxmfan :3


	29. From Louisiana III

(From Louisiana)

* * *

Bonjour Pere,

You're my father, why wouldn't I love you? I got upset with you a couple of times in the past, but I still love you.

That spill affected me too, my stomach was aching for weeks and I couldn't hold any thing down. Flori had breathing problems and her hair was messed up. It wasn't a very fun time.

...but it's still fun to torment Angleterre about it! I won't let you forget.

He gloats about when he was a country, he was only a country for nine years, peu bouffons. I blame Mexico for "helping".

Spain is detraquee.

Maybe, Ontario has made you a blanket. So I'm bringing that with me. I'm on a plane now, actually. Maybe I should have told dad that I'm leaving...

I think I'll tell him before he freaks out. (It's 9-11 as I'm typing this)

I'm sure you have...;)

You two share borders, after all.

Bonswa,

Damien

* * *

Bonjour aussi Damien,

C'est… bien to hear that you sometimes were angry with me. That is all right, everything is okay now, yes? Merci, je t'aime aussi.

That is horrible to hear! Hopefully, when you arrive in Paris, you will better. France works wonders on injuries and diseases. I think it's mostly because all the young women here are half naked. Trés bon! :D

Tell Florida I send her my love and she is in my thoughts!

Angleterre has gotten a lot of hate, hasn't he? Tu connais il est l'envoi de lettres pour moi? Merci, mon Damien!

I have heard so many horrible things about Texas, but unlike Alfred, I heard he's a great cook. Do you think he could give me samples of his food?

Haha! Whatever you say, mon Daimen, whatever you say…

You should have, but you are old enough to take care of yourself. I remember how hard it was to give you to Alfred, but I saw that you'd be fine, do not worry!

The fact that you are coming to Paris right now, I'll give you this letter when you show up at more door. C'est bon, oui?

Tell Ontario "Merci" and give him a French kiss from me!

Ah, oui, I sent Alfred a package to help him recover. I hope you feel better as well, your sibling New York always gets edgy during this time.

And you share a border with Texas. Do whatever you want with him. ;)

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Papa

* * *

Translations:

Bonjour aussi: Hello as well

C'est… bien: Its… Good

Je t'aime aussi: I love you as well

Trés bon: Very good

Tu connais il est l'envoi de lettres pour moi: Do you know he is writing letters to me

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With much love

Haha, everyone will start acting like France after a while. I found that since I've been writing these letters, I've been a lot more affectionate. XD

-sxmfan :3


	30. From Prussia

(From Prussian Blue)

* * *

France,

Man, how come I never knew about this 'till now? Even Spain was sending you letters without telling me.

West is letting me out of the house, so you wanna go drinking? We won't invite Spain since he didn't tell me that you were excepting letters.

The awesome me has some great news, but I don't know how you'll handle it.

I've been getting depressed again, the awesomeness that is I, Gilbert, shouldn't be so depressed.

Good bye,

Gilbert A.K,A The Awesomest Nation that is Prussia

* * *

Bonjour Gilbert!

Mien Gott, I do not know. (Tiens! I'm speaking German.) Antonio probably told you at one point, you were just ignoring him for the sake of your "awesomeness".

I would love to go drinking with you! Tsk, then how about we invite Mathieu? He has never gone drinking with us, if I can recall.

~le sigh~ What does the awesome you have to say?

Zut, you shouldn't be depressed, mon copain! After all, you are writing a letter to moi.

Oh, I told Canada you were allergic to pancake mix. C'est hystèrique!

Au revoir,

Francis, AKA an actual NATION

* * *

Translations:

Mien Gott: My God (IDK, I'm not in German.)

Tiens: Look

Zut: Darn

Mon copain: My friend

C'est hystèrique: It's funny

-sxmfan :3


	31. From the Second Russia

(From RussianPink)

* * *

Здравствуйте, товарищ, Франция

I hope you're doing well, Francis. How is your economy lately?

I am having a ball and would like to invite you. Come to my house on October 12th, dress formally, and don't screw anyone.

Of course I wouldn't have to invite you if you just become one with Mother Russia...

Kol Kol Kol

Осторожно,

Russia

* * *

B-Bonjour again, le russe…

My economy has been a little shaky because of Alfred, but I am sure it is not as bad as his.

A… ball? C'est romatique, mais… non. I have other plans with Mathieu et Gilbert. But if the ball was held in Paris… Well, of course I would come!

Eh heheh... Did you know that every nation is this world is terrified of you, Ivan? Except for Belarus, but she is scary too! 0.o

A-Au revoir,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

le russe: Russia

Mathieu et Gilbert: Matthew and Gilbert

C'est romatique, mais non: It's romantic, but… no. (OH, IVAN JUST GOT SHOT DOWN….)

So this is my plan. I'm just going to have two Russias send letters to me because I'm awesome. For each Russia, just tell me with letter you're replying to. Let's see if we can make this work.

I'm happy because it looks like Russia is trying to gang up on me. ~holds up vodka and starts to kol~

Je t'aime, mes ami!

-sxmfan :3


	32. From America III

(From DandelionBiscuits)

Hiya, France!

Of course I did, my citizens are even erecting a statue in my name! 'America, the Great Cat Saver!' It has a certain click to it doesn't it?

Ten year olds shemn year olds. Only I, the great America, could possibly save a cat using a hamburger as a ladder.

Sexual tension? Seriously France? There was no such thing and there never will be. Me and England are brother are we not? If we were to have 'Sexual tension' then it would be VERY awkward.

Geez France I'm not little anymore.

Hmm, I can't seem to trust you when put that ~Sinister grin~ there.

Baseball is really fun! There's all these bases and and you get to hit baseballs with bats. Hockey is fun too but Matthew is so brutal when he plays -Shudder-

How about the bigger tree's? How are they supposed to climb them? And after all, first come first serve.

I'm tired of saying English all the time, Iggy keeps saying it pronounced 'Zed' and not 'Zee'. Nope, not at all :D

Hmm, had to use a Google translator for this one.

Whatever, french fries are still frickin delicious.

9/11 huh? A very tragic day wasn't it? All those innocent lives gone, all those families who lost loved ones. It makes me feel sad.

Thank you very much, Francis.

- The United States of America

Alfred F. Jones

* * *

Salut, Alfred! Are we back on the first name basis? *3*

"Alfred, the One Who is Making Me Slowly Die Inside". I would love to see that statue, mon ami. Just kidding. Of course if you something nice for me, I'll of course make a statue for you. ;)

Th-That poor hamburger…

Zut, zut, that is what YOU think, mon petite Amerique. You are too inexperienced and stupid to understand something as complicated as l'amour. Oui?

Ohoho, you are not even three hundred years old, you should actually be ten in appearance!

Oui, I saw the match between you and Mathieu in le Vancouver Olympics. I must say that I was impressed at how fast you fell under pressure. :D

I think they can handle themselves, non? I remember when you were un colonie, you would climb huge trees and England was… How you say in America, "So spazzed out, he jizzed his pants."

The fact that you are arguing with England makes frère Francis very happy. (See? There is that sexual tension again!)

Oh, Amerique, with this letter comes a book called "Fast Food Nation". It's about how American fast food is going to destroy us all. I remember clearly that every nation has read it… Except you, mon ami.

Oui, it all makes us triste since you were so happy and wore that silly grin the day before. Everything has changed, non?

Ah, you are thanking me? Please, there are so many other ways to thank me than simply saying "Merci". ;D

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis

* * *

Translations:

Salut: Hello (Informal)

Un colonie: A colony

frère Francis: Brother Francis

Mon ami: My friend

triste: sad

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With much love

I won my double header guys! ~is a softball player~ I got about four hits, no errors at my positions (shortstop), and I had Sonic for lunch! 8D

Please tell me how I can keep Francis in character. ~gets on knees and begs~

-sxmfan :3


	33. From Zoe

(From Rei-A-Yume)

* * *

Um,h-hello,Francis

Sorry if I sound nervous or stupid or something like that.I've never done anything like this before so I'm not sure what to say ^_^"...I fear I can't think of anything to say to you,! I will write more letters...when I have the time...

Well,the voice in my head is starting to yell at me so I guess I best leave(I'm gladly with it)

The person that really loves you,

Zoe Vargas

P.S. I am not related to the Italy brothers!I'm not Italian,I'm Spanish!

* * *

Bonjour, ma cherie!

Ohoho, you are nervous to talk to moi? Well, I know my beautiful face is intimidating and people are afraid to ask me out because I am so handsome and amazing, but you mustn't be that nervous, ma cherie. Perhaps a topic that we could share is you going on a date with me? ;D

I will pick you up at sept, how does le deux octobre sound to you?

… Of course, you aren't a child are you…?

The person that returns your love,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. Of course, of course, mon cherie! But both Italian and Spanish are good. I know from experience. ;3

* * *

Translations:

Ma cherie: My dear

Sept: Seven

le deux octobre: The second of October

Aww, I think France just landed a date. As long as the girl is like, seventeen or older. I really hope he didn't just ask a five year old out. GOD FORBID

-sxmfan :3


	34. From Lunar

(From lunareclipse3)

* * *

Bonjour la France, et comment êtes-vous cet automne amende?

Hello France, and how are you this fine autumn?

Out of all the Allies, you frighten me the most. o.O. Good job! And guess who's visiting you this summer? That's right! Two insane American girls! I'm quite sorry if we break the Arc de Triomphe. But maybe they can build a statue of the beautiful you there instead :D.

Also, thankyouthankyouthankyou for the April Fool's Day when you stripped all the countries. Did I already say thank you? Ah well.

Au revoir ma chère,

Lunar

P.S. Please shave your beard. That is all.

* * *

Bonjour, la Lunar, ça va trés bien, merci. Et toi?

I do not understand why everyone thinks I am so frightening. I am only spreading l'amour, after all, the peace treaties made are all signed in Paris. :D The only time I have been scary was when South Korea claimed all love originated from Korea and I threatened to stab him with my rose. Then again, who would not?

Trés bon, you must visit Cannes. They are beautiful, non?

D-Do not break my prized possession, s'il te plaît. I will personally make sure that Ivan will come after you. After all, I make the best vodka to bribe him with, but wine is so much better. ;)

Ah, you are welcome! Ohoho, that was a fun time. Angleterre acted the most angry, but I know he loved it!

Au revoir et avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. But I do not want to get rid of Gorges du Tarn! And you love my beard, ma cherie, everyone loves frère Francis's beard.

* * *

Translations:

ça va trés bien, merci! Et toi? : I'm very well, thank you. And you?

Trés bon: Very good

s'il te plaît: Please (informal. I thought if you're just an American girl, France wouldn't treat you with a whole lotta respect. XD )

Angleterre: England

Au revoir et avec beaucoup l'amour: Goodbye and with much love

frère: brother

ma cherie: my dear

France, you cannot make as good of vodka as Ivan, ya little French liar! Because you do not have Latvia's tears for the job. (Though I think if Latvia saw France coming towards him, he would start bawling his eyes out.)

Haha, anyway, I liked this letter. It was fun to write to just an average American girl such as myself. :D

-sxmfan :3


	35. From Arabia

(From jet set radio future kita)

* * *

Дорогой France,

Why do try to touch everybody at our meetings? I find it very annoying. I want an honest answer.

Do you honesty think that Iggy loves you? Вы вероятно делаете...

He likes Alfred for some reason...

Anyway, I wish you would stop trying to touch others, it's very sick.

с уважением,

Аравия (Arabia)

P.s. Russian is one of the best languages out there. It sounds more romantic than your french.

* * *

Bonjour Arabia, comment allez-vous?

Ohoho, you want an _honest_ answer? Well, mon cheri, I think you are too inexperience with l'amour despite your age. I just think that everyone is beautiful (Not as beautiful as moi, but still beautiful enough.) and it is entertaining to see how much they like me, based on the color of their blush when I touch their ass. ;)

Oui, I do, after Alfred's little revolution, I was after all, the only one who actually came to comfort him.

Pardon, but I didn't understand what you said after that first sentence. I do not speak Russian, mon cheri, c'est laid et effrayant. DX

Of course Angleterre loves Alfred, he was after all the only who would eat his disgusting scones. You really must love England do that.

Oh, stop your denial. You love it when I touch you, Arabia. ;)

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. Do you even speak a little French? Russian is... It's what Ivan speaks, so it must be wrong. Mon dieu, he's so scary! DX

* * *

Translations:

comment allez-vous: How are you?

mon cheri: my dear

c'est laid et effrayant: it's ugly and scary

Angleterre: England (I just realized that almost every letter, I drag England into all of this. Am I a horrible person?)

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With much love

Mon dieu: My God

Arabia? They speak Russian? Cool, I didn't know that.

And just you know, I love the Russian language. The French language is like, winking at you and saying "Come here, little one." but Russian is all like "COME HERE."

-sxmfan :3


	36. From Quebec

(From Ducky-Chan)

* * *

Bonjour pere Francis,

I heard about my southern cousin sending you letters, so I thought that i should too. Canada made me play hockey with him, I kept hitting hos vitals with the puck.

So how are you father?

The reason for me sending this letter to you is that I have a question. How do you take care of stalkers? Also, I would like your advice on the subject of...ummm...love.

That is all.

Au revoir,

Quebec

* * *

Bonjour, mon Quebec! Je vous manqué!

Be nice to Canada, s'il te plaît, he is your father as well. Mon dieu, I feel so old, being called a father all the time!

Ça va bien, merci. Et toi?

Oh, no, mon Quebec, you haven't forgotten about your own l'amour? Have you not had a date in a while?

Well, answering the first question, I suggest telling them to meet you in a dark hallway by the nearest strip joint and instead of you being there to meet them, make Austria or someone get over there instead. They will either love Austria or be so heartbroken that they will go home. But do not worry, l'amour always comes back to people who need it most!

For the second question, just follow your heart, mon cheri. I remember I found Canada in the shower (Oui, I was late, pardon moi!) singing about Ukraine and how amazing she is. (Though all I could think of was that boinging sound she can make so well.) Perhaps you could sing out your love to someone to express what you're feeling? L'amour only works if you are truthful, mon petite Quebec.

Au revoir aussi. Je t'aime, mon cheri! ~blows a kiss~

Père Francis

* * *

Translations:

Je vous manqué: I missed you

S'il te plaît: Please (informal)

Ça va bien, merci. Et toi: I'm well, thank you. And you?

Au revoir aussi. Je t'aime, mon cheri: Goodbye also. I love you, my dear!

No worries about the Russia thing. You have great English!

YES, A LETTER FROM QUEBEC!

-sxmfan :3


	37. From Haiti IV

(From Kiki4ever)

* * *

Brother,

Are you happy now? I called you brother! Sheesh. And yes, I am somewhat nice to people (in a mean way) but I'm especially mean to you. Have you ever wondered why I rebelled? It was because you were like, way too controlling (now I'm talking like Poland). But, I may consider letting by gones be by gones. But...I must mull it over.

This. This is exactly you will end up in jail, frère, for saying creepy comments like this. Though sadly, I think you are right.

NO, I do not remember and I hope I never do *shudder* And I heard Russia is hairy...I like my men smooth like Alfred thank you very much...NOT SAYING I LIKE HIM, JEEZ.

Fine...I will say it in French:

(in ultimate moe moe kawaii desu voice)

je t'aime, frère aîné

Okay, That broke my brain and spirit...just a little bit. My creole is sexy and simple! JUST LIKE ME :P

YES. YES IT SHOULD. RUSSIA+HAITI=NO OKAY NO (AN: But I totally ship this couple for teh lulz XD)

But for the record, Prussia is zanmi mwen (my friend) so suck on that!

I just read that you like Seychelles now...

Frere, eww...

SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER AND YOUR DAUGHTER. THIS WHY I NEVER TALK TO YOU D8

is now permanently scarred and freaked,

Stephanie Jean-Baptiste Louventure-Nation of Haiti

P.S: I heard people threatened your Effiel Tower but it was a false alarm. Mon Dieu, you gave me a heart attack :(

...I REFUSE FRENCH LESSONS. MWEN REFIZE LESON, PAPA

MWEN RE FI ZE!

* * *

Salut, Stephanie!

Ah, I wish I had a nickname for you, as you have started calling me frère. What would you like? How about sexy feet?

Aw, mon cherie, I was only worrying over you because you were too cute and I didn't want anything to happen you. Could you not see how much I loved you? Then, I had my hands tied with the French-Indian War, when I lost little Canada to that eyebrows bastard. I do apologize for hurting you, petite Haiti. :( Will you forgive me?

Haha, I could never end up in jail. I've already charmed the English police officers and if I could woo THEM, then I have no trouble with the rest of the world!

That was not very nice. Surely someone has told you your manners and not to judge a person based on what you heard.

And… How do you know that Alfred is smooth? Ohoho, this is good news, I shall tell Angleterre. ;D

Awww, je t'aime aussi, mon petite Haiti. But I am sure you already knew that. ;)

Oh, did you know that Ivan has already set you up on a date with Alfred? If you are going out to dinner, I'll happily be your waiter/chef so I can see how you two are getting along and when the first baby will come. :D

Oui, Prussia seems to be popular with everyone, but I do believe I met him first and see him everyday, so I think that means I'm closer to him than you ever will be. But, who knows? Maybe you'll learn the ways of l'amour and start to become a nice person to me and the rest of the world.

I would glady suck on "that". But, Japan told me I was always "seme" so that would ruin the entire thing. ;)

Non, I met her on an island and noticed she was in need of l'amour so I ran up to her and-

Well, I am sure you do not need details.

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. Oui, some people actually wanted to hurt me! C'est trés mal! Non, you do not need French lessons. Your français is actually quite good, despite mauling it with your new language. Now we just need a class for you to speak it willingly. :D

P.P.S ... I just realized that I said I would never insult you again after you said you loved me... Oh well! :D

* * *

Translations:

Salut: Hello

Frère: Brother

Mon cherie: My dear

Je t'aime aussi: I love you also.

C'est trés mal: It's very bad.

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With much love

I love you, whoever writes as Haiti. XD

Did anyone else think Francis just updated his level of pervertedness? Non? Je suis fou...

~S*L~


	38. From Austria

(From PimpinSushi)

* * *

Hello Francis,

Would you please refrain from sneaking around my house at night? I have had the security code changed several times and I only the heavens know how you keep breaking it.

Also, when you're too persistent to go away and I actually let you inside, please refrain from going commando IN my house... it is not what I exactly want to see ((The flashing could also stop...)).

Lastly, do not look , do not glare, do not lick, do not stroke, do not poke, do not touch, do not do absolutely ANYTHING to Mariazell! I mean it, Francis! Last time you touched it.. you... and I... we did... unspeakable things on the kitchen table that I had JUST cleaned that night! For the love of all that is decent, have some respect, you uncivilized Frenchman!

Follow these directions. And we will be on good terms.

Are we clear?

Good.

Anyway, how are you? Fantastic.

Sincerely Yours,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein.

P.S. I've played The 3rd Symphony in E flat atleast three times today and I am still angry... That's how mad you make me! -fumed-

xx

Oh em gee! When I saw "Inspired by PimpinSushi" I was so honored. Haha. -modest-

Anyway, about Anonymoys Reviews thing, disable them. DISABLE THEM NOW! The process gets entirely too tedious to keep up with! People don't know how to freaking check the chapters or the reviews section. There is a giant floating blue number at the top menu for a reason. CLICK IT. Get rid of them now, I promise it'll relieve the headache D:

At any rate, people took my fav characters. Canada, Russia, AND America! jdioftgtrerifi. Now, i'm going to go bury myself in a hole and forget I ever wrote this lame letter. Peace out and Good luck! :D

~PimpinSushi

* * *

Bonjour, Roderich,

I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about, Roddy. By the way, I had no idea you liked to hang pink shower curtains when I was snooping through your hous- I mean Gilbert told me about that haha!

Ohoho, is that what you call it, mon ami? Well, I am so pleased with you calling me "commando", so non, I will not stop. I know you want me, Roderich. I think Ms. Hungary will like to film us together, mon cheri. (;

Ah, Mariazell is such a beautiful place. So much fun as well. Unspeakable things? Well, I remember Japan posted our little show on a porn anime site, so I'm afraid the unspeakable has just become speakable and so much more.

Aww, il est mignon that you still care so much about cleaning when I do believe that stain will never come out of the table.

Oui, but we already get on good terms, don't we?

Well, thank you for caring about my feelings. You wound me so sometimes, Austria.

But you're still very cute. ;3

Avec beau l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. I have played on you three times a week. That's how happy you make me, mon cheri. ;D

* * *

Translations:

Mon ami: My friend

Mon cheri: My dear

il est mignon: it is cute (I hope I got the grammar on this right!)

Avec beau l'amour: With much love

Yay, I got a review from Russia- I mean PimpinSushi! Go out and read Ivan's Letter's to the World, it's amazing. (BTW, I'm Colorado, so if you don't check out my letters, France will rape you on Halloween.)

Dammit, I sat next to the guy I like in French last unit and now we have new seats! Zut alors! Et j'ai soif… ~runs off to get grape juice~

Au revoir et review!

~S*L~


	39. From Singapore III

(From PokemonFriends)

* * *

Err.. Bonjour...

No, currently, I'm not in love. And Alfred won't shoot me, he thinks he's too much of a 'hero' to shoot people down.

And I don't get what you mean by defense, Francis. I swear, Arthur was right when he said you were creepy.. -shudder-

Salud? Is that Salad? -checks translator- Oh wait, never mind.

Now to answer your question... Yes, he occasionally does. He DOES get really annoying though. I'm beginning to feel a mix of Alfred, Arthur and -ugh- you.

With love

David

PS. Stop winking at me like that.

Add in lots of sarcasm at the 'with love' part please.

* * *

Bonjour aussi, David,

Oh, you are not? Well, I am sure someone will come along at some point. If you are in need of any practice at l'amour, I would be happy to teach you!

Oui, try telling him that when he busted Angleterre's heart right open during the Revolution.

Arthur is not fit to say such things. He never says hello to me or friends, no wonder why everyone thinks the British are so stiff.

Tsk, tsk, you would be an amazing country if you were my colony. Were you my colony? Ah, zut, I cannot remember, I took care of so many other people. Like Haiti and Seychelles who are eternally grateful for me.

Avec beau l'amour,

Francis

P.S. Non. ~wink~

P.P.S Oh, that was not very nice! Do you like to hurt me so? :(

* * *

Translations:

Bonjour aussi: Hello also

Angleterre: England

Zut: Darn

Avec beau l'amour: With much love

Je suis désolée (I'm sorry), Singapore might have a new stalker now. ;D

~S*L~


	40. From Mississippi

(From beatles-revelution1204)

* * *

Bonjour papa,

c'est moi Mississippi. How are you doing? Daddy says I shouldn't write to you because you're a 'pervert' but I don't see anything wrong with it.

I'm sure you heard about the oil spill in Le golfe du Mexique. My hair was full of oil forever. C'était affreux! Mon Dieu everyone was complaining too.

But enough about me papa, how has everything been in le pays merveilleux de la France? I hope England has not been bothing you too much with his le manque de romance...that man needs serious help.

Papa is mad at me now, because I insulted England...who knew he could read Français? I hope you visit once the oil is clean, i have not seen you much in the Louisiana Purchase.

beaucoup d'amour et de câlins,

Adrienne Camille Jones Bonnefoy

p.s I am now grounded because i wrote you this letter. Stupid American papa...he says hi though and he says that you better not molest his states and a few other choice words that i do not wish to repeat

* * *

Bonjour, ma Mississippi!

Ah, I cannot say I am well, the strikes are getting worse. And I kept telling my boss I will _not_ retire at _soixante-deux_! That is just ridiculous, don't you think?

Ohoho, do not listen to a word Alfred says. His words spill out of his hamburger filled mouth without any love, and you need love to make food. No wonder why his ice cream tastes trés mal! Bleh.

Je regrette, ma Adrienne. Having oil in your cheveux is certainly not fun. I am sure everyone was complaining about the dead fish. But then, you can blame Angleterre for dumping his "oil" near Florida. (;

With Angleterre? My boss forced me to marry him yesterday… I only like to get in his pants when he's drunk, not when he's sober! It is no fun that way. Oh, well, I'll take what I can get!

Non, Alfred is smart, just doesn't when to use those smarts. No wonder why the world hates your papa, I don't see why you don't claim yourself as French territory. Or do I have to tell the world myself…?

…Oui, I shall tell them right now! And then I will visit, but after I tell them you are once again French!

Au revoir, ma cherie. Je t'aime.

Papa Francis

P.S. I will stab Alfred with my rose. But, do not worry, the pain shall be full of l'amour. ;)

… Er, bonjour Alfred. Molest your states? Too late, I'm already on numéro vingt-huit!

* * *

Translations:

soixante-deux: sixty two

Trés mal: Very bad (Our ice cream is delicious, Francis! D: )

Je regretted: I'm sorry

Cheveux: Hair

Angelterre: England

Au revoir, ma cherie. Je t'aime: Goodbye, my dear. I love you.

numéro vingt-huit: Number twenty eight! (Holy shit, France...)

OMG OMG OMG, BRITAIN AND FRANCE NOW HAVE A MILITARY ALLIENCE, THEY'RE FINALLY GETTING ALONG! XD

I seriously squealed when I found this out on the news.

~S*L~


	41. From Sachan

Dear Francis,

my nickname is sa-chan and i love love love anything to do with france!the cloths the food the history..i was wondering would you have any advice for a ten and a half year old plaing to runawa-MOVE to france?i wish to not offend any one when i come,i am even attempting to learn french!

love

sa-chan

* * *

Bonjour, Sa-chan! I must ask, are you Japanese? Ah, I remember doing so many wonderful things to petite Japan, ohohohon!

Well, I "love love love" you for saying that. Advice? Well, ma cherie, I would suggest basking in the French moonlight on the streets of Paris with your true love, humming along to the music playing in the refreshing chill of the city. You will easily get along with the people and have a wonderful time if you just release all of your l'amour at the world.

And it does not matter if you are only ten years old, non? ;D

If you do not want to offend anyone, remember not to rub your chin or cheek. In my country, that means you are so bored, you are waiting for your beard to grow, kind of like watching paint dry in America. But of course, I do not need to wait for my beard to grow, it is already there and sexy as ever!

Attempting? I do cringe at accents, but how would you like frère Francis to teach you français? ;D

Avec l'amour aussi,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Frère: Brother

Avec l'amour aussi: With love as well

Watching your beard grow, lol. Oh, France, you're so silly. But seriously, this is the French version of "watching paint dry".

**ATTENTION ITALY REVIEWER. PLEASE GET AN ACCOUNT, SO I CAN REPLY TO YOU. S'il vous plaît et merci beaucoup!**

~S*L~


	42. From Federated States of Micronesia

(From Flying Snowflake of Hope)

* * *

Not-so-dear France,

Why do you slander the English language the way you do? It really isn't as bad as you say it is.

Then again, coming from me, that kind of goes without saying - I speak perfect English. (I also speak 17 other languages - none of which are French, mind you - but I digress.)

Ahh, but if it'll make you feel better, I'll look into French classes as soon as this letter goes out.

Signed,

Makenzie Sato, the Federated States of Micronesia

* * *

Bonjour Makenzie, (I know you love me.)

How dare you say I slander the English language! You shouldn't be saying such things to moi, who created beautiful français. I am shocked you would say such a thing!

I speak perfect English as well. (Or else I would not read what you wrote and be so offended!) C'est pas ma faute that French has captivated and seduced the entire world. Well, what languages do you speak and more importantly, how are you not speaking French?

I hope you do so soon. In fact, I will personally make sure you get un bon prof.

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

C'est pas ma faute: It's not my fault.

un bon prof: A good teacher

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With very much love

I think you are the only person I've seen to completely crush Francis's spirits. XD

Hey, peeps, I got a new poll on my profile. Tell me, who's your favorite Hetalia character? ;D

~S*L~


	43. From Native America II

(From Roxasheart654)

* * *

Dear Francis,

~chuckles~ Yes it has been a long time.

Well I do not think he is crazy ~chuckles~ did you know some people think that my people came from Turkey to? I to tell you the truth don't remember were I came from. I just remember walking when I was little.

In fact it's even more funny whenever S. Korea visits Matthew and when he sees Native Canada, he keeps groping his chest and telling him that 'he had orginated in Korea Da Ze!' Native Canada doesn't get mad though, in fact he just doesn't care really where he was orginated in and that he's a Native and nothing will change that ~chuckles~ I swear that man has so much mood swings!

Ah well...Sadly enough I think I like calling them French fries...No offense but calling them 'Freedom' fries sounds...Really dumb. But I don't really eat those ~shudders~ greasy things.

Unlike England though my people did not treat the land as 'property', we did not have any fences around out land, it is true that they fought from time to time but never treating the land as something to sell. I still acutally remember first seeing America as a child...Hehe...He was adorable ~smiles~ But please don't get mad at Alfred for forgetting, he's always busy with Nation stuff the only thing I want from him is that he visits during a Pow Wow, I would be extremely happy to see him before I perform a dance. And as for mine and England's childern...Well...I hate talking about what his people did to mine...But I cannot blame all of them though, some of his people were nice to mine.

Then I cannot wait until then! It's been forever since I've been into Paris, I think Native Canada would enjoy it as well.

~chuckles~ I will not lie right now, I am getting a craving for some Navajo bread right now ~smiles~

Someone has to keep on eye on him when he's alone while Matthew is out.

Your friend,

Aquene

P.S. Thank you for treating Native Canada nicely when you had founded Canada, brother doesn't really like to admit it but he likes speaking French from time to time...Just don't tell him I told you, I'll get in trouble.

* * *

Bonjour, ma Aquene,

Non, but I have been living near him for quite a while, you would not know how many times Greece has been complaining about him to me. They thought that? That is certainly interesting, you must have walked and walked for miles to get away from Turkey. Well, I would too.

Ah, little Mathieu has inherited Native Canada's quietness, non? I remember meeting the man and thinking he was a savage. But when I saw him and Mathieu together, I felt like he was more and more like moi and we got along fine. Now, the question that occurs to me nearly all the time… Do you hate Angleterre? Because after what he did to you, ma cherie, I would shoot him.

Mon dieu! Why can't we just call them the death of Alfred? I blame that boy entirely for all of the obesity in this world.

Oh, I guess you already answered by question before. But still, Angleterre could have done something about all the hurt towards your people.

Land, I think, is to mark success. I understand that the natives wanted to share and not get to caught up in profits and such with land, but I have to admit I like having a fence around my house. ~shrug~ I still like the natives' ideas.

You should come to Paris very soon, ma cherie! I would watch out for the troops near the top destinations though. The entire EU has me paranoid with all of the terror alerts.

I have never tried Navago bread. Tell you what, if you give me some, I'll trade you for some biscuits.

Votre ami aussi,

Francis

P.S. Je vous en prie! I really do not like violence unless it is necessary or my boss tells me to do it, so I thought of Native Canada as a friend back then. I am glad I did to. He does? Ohohohon, c'est trés magnifique! I would like to see him speak some français someday.

* * *

Translations:

Angleterre: England

Mon dieu: My God

Biscuits: Cookies

Votre ami aussi: Your friend also (I'm almost positive that this is wrong.)

Je bous en prie: You're welcome!

c'est trés magnifique: That's very magnificent!

I'm assuming France would act more mature and less perverted around someone older than him. So no sexual jokes here, guys.

Random person: DAMMIT!

~S*L~


	44. From Canada III

(From Raining Sun)

* * *

Allo Papa!

Ouais, Gilbert is a -little- hyperactive at times. ...Make pancakes but not in the way I'd like him to? What's that supposed to mean?

That would be fun, I guess :) Maybe I will come visit..

I'M CANADA! *sigh* Not you too! I have enough of that from Kumakuro.. Speaking of which, he managed to get into my stash of maple cookies and got sick D: He's better now, but still.. Kumarito, stay away from my maple cookies!

Euh, ben oui je t'aime. Tu es mon père, n'est-ce pas? Err, no thank you o_O

Avec amour, (No, not THAT kind of amour)

Mathieu

* * *

Salut, Mathieu, it's been while since I've written to mon petite Canada, non?

You have not been through the past experiences I have with Gilbert, mon cheri. I remember he tried to make crêpes with Alfred during training for his revolution, but managed to set the tent on fire, which gave away our position and Angleterre continuously tried to shoot me in the head. Mon dieu, those were scary times. I have never seen Angleterre so angry when Alfred left him.

I will be awaiting your arrival with a dozen roses and a box of chocolates. C'est romantique, non?

Ohoho, Mathieu, you know I was kidding. (Well, no, I wasn't, I really did forget who you were, but that doesn't matter! I am talking to you now, so everything is better? Anyway, when you come over, I'll give you a comfort kiss. Am I the best or what?)

You really must be cautious of that bear, mon cheri. Parce que… il est… un _our_.

Aww, I am not your birth father. Native Canada is, I am just the one who took care of you. You sometimes make me so sad, Mathieu…

Avec amour aussi, (There are many types love, what love are you referring to? (; )

Francis

* * *

Translations:

Mon petite Canada: My little Canada

mon cheri: my dear

Parce que… il est… un our: Because… he is… a bear.

Avec amour aussi: With love also

Canada, you made France doubt himself, have you no shame? XD

~S*L~


	45. From Yoko

(From yokolite)

* * *

Dear France,

Hi! Sorry, I don't know any french what so ever so I won't be dropping the phrases like some people do. Well, i just have a couple questions to ask you...

Why are you so...openly loving?

When did England start acting like he had a stick up his butt? (sorry if you find this comment rude but I'm being blunt here he's way to serious for an ex-pirate)

Oh, and if you had to chose which Nation do you think is coolest? (you can't say your self)

Almost forgot, did you know that you look and act alot like a a certain character from one os Japan's animes called: Ouran high School Host club? (granted he is half french...)

Well that's all I can think of for now, if you answer my letter thanks!

From,

Yoko

* * *

Bonjour, Yoko!

Oh, non, zut alors! You don't know even the tiniest bit of français? That makes me a little sad, so I will start giving you lessons. It really is a wonderful language and you should try it.

For example, to say "hello", you say "Bonjour" or "Salut".

To say "I love you", you say "je t'aime".

"Je veux à obtenir à votre culotte" is "I want to get in your pants".

C'est trés magnifique, non?

Why? I guess the world needs more love. Do you ever wonder what the earth, if earth was a person, would think of us nations this entire time? The poor thing would be scarred for life, I believe amour is the only way to make peace and stop the hurting.

Plus, it's fun to get wasted and screw someone. ;)

Hmmm… I think Angleterre has always been a stick in the mud. The first time I met him, I said hello and he proceeded to stab me with a unicorn horn he said he found in the Everlights Forest of the Fae. Even as a pirate, he scrubbed the deck clean and treated everything like a serious tea party. But do not get me wrong, ma cherie, when he is drunk, life is _much_ more fun. Ohohohohohon! ;D

Oh, I can't? Well, besides moi, I guess petite Mathieu. Or Seychelles. They are very nice to me and I can't say I haven't rewarded them. ~le wink~

Ouran High School Club? I heard Kiku talk about it, is it any good? If it's not about l'amour, I think I will skip it.

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

C'est trés magnifique: It's very magnificent.

Ma cherie: My dear

petite Mathieu: Little Matthew

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

I sometimes worry on whether or not me being France scars people for life.

Oh, I could be wrong about the "I want to get in your pants" thing. I used what I know so far and Google Translator and I'm NOT going to ask anyone about it anytime soon.

… Well, maybe in French two. ;D

Oh, God, I think I'm turning French now. ~blows a kiss~

Keep reviewing, mes amis!

~S*L~


	46. From Miss T Hyuga

(From Miss T Hyuga)

* * *

Dear France,

According to many fanfictions you love England, although according to many others you love Canada. And then there is Seychelles, and Russia, and Spain, and Prussia. Does it bother you that fans are just as perverted as you are? :)

Lot's and lot's and lot's of love,

Missthyuga

* * *

Bonjour Missthyuga,

Non, mais non! I think it's wonderful so everyone is so excited about amour, don't you? Plus, I do not mind any of those pairings. They have me in them and I'm pretty sure I top. Je suis sur de moi. :D

Except probably le Russie. Definitely le Russie.

Moi? Perverted? You should see how many condoms le Russie makes. D8

Beaucoup l'amour aussi,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Non, mais non!: No, of course not!

Je suis sur de moi: I am sure.

le Russie: Russia

Beaucoup la'mour aussi: With a lot of love also

This letter was pretty much inspired by me and PimpinSushi sending emails to each other with us RPing as France and Russia. It got so interesting, the things we said XD

By the way, I learned my French name is Laure. Mon dieu...

~S*L~


	47. From Italy

(From Italy-kun)

* * *

Ciao Francia,

Mi auguro che stanno facendo bene. It's me, Feliciano! I sent you lots of pasta and wine! It's magnifico!

Is big brother France being a good boy?

Unfortunately, I can't come over. My boss has paper work for me and fratello...I don't like boring paper work!

Doitsu is being nicer then usual. He still has strange books under his bed and he likes to...eep...he's coming!

Au revoir

North Italy

(Mi auguro che stanno facendo bene.= I hope you are doing well)

* * *

Bonjour, Feliciano,

I am doing well, now that you are sending me a letter. ;D

Of course I have, mon cheri. Have you finally learned what intercourse is? Or do I need to teach you again?

Zut… How about you sneak over here? It might be dangerous because last time you tried to get to me through Switzerland's house and almost had Rome shot off, so I'll give you a map to ma maison. C'est pas mon faute that you are so dense.

Well, I guess mine and Germany's books are about all we have in common. Oh, tell him I said "Bonjour" and he still owes me a huge amount of money.

Avec beaucoup amour,

Francis

* * *

Translations:

Mon cheri: my dear

Zut: Darn

Ma maison: My house (I have no idea if this is the right grammar, could someone help me out?)

C'est pas mon faute: It's not my fault

Avec beaucoup amour: With a lot of love

I am SOOO sorry about skipping your review, that was when I still had no anonoymous reviewers. I really let down you guys, je so trés désolée! (I'M SO SORRRRY!)

You have permission to hate me. ~hands out pasta to make you feel better~

~S*L~


	48. From Zoe II

(From Rei-A-Yume)

* * *

G-go on a date with you?I-I'd love to!Oddly,it would be my first date ^_^" Most people find me to be to be too violent to go near...maybe too many video games are to blame fore that ._.

That sounds like a great time!Where should we go?

Of course I'm not!Do I act like a child or something?

My friend is questioning if she and her girlfriend could double date with us XD She's weird

With much love,

Zoe Vargas

P.S. What do you mean by "experience"? O/o

* * *

Bonjour, Zoé

Of course. What else would I be asking you? Hmmmm… I can change the violence part because I think that position would be switched between you and moi when we are in bed. Ohohohon!

~wink~ Anywhere you want, ma cherie. Anywhere you want…

Double date? Well, how can I say no? But I am afraid I need some alone time with you, ma Zoé. (;

Je t'aime beaucoup,

Francis

P.S. Don't worry, you will find out soon.

* * *

Translations:

Zoé: French form of Zoe

Ma cherie: My dear

je t'aime beaucoup: I love you a lot

Run, kid. Just… Run if you love being a virgin. Believe me when I'm saying this.

And I can't but think I just scarred a girl for life. Oh, well! :D

~S*L~


	49. From America IV

(From DandelionBiscuits)

* * *

Hi Francis! (A.N I forgot to put Francis on the last letter ._.)

I'll have to take a pass on that, I don't want to be raped.

...it lived a noble life.

Francis, I like him as brother. At least that's what I think. He's an okay guy to hang out with, sometimes.

That doesn't even make sense! That mini clone of Arthur looks 12! And he's what? 60 years old?

Haha, I still won.

I kinda miss those day's but independence is independence.

Whatever. I'm annoyed at him. He told me that I spelt everything with a Z! That's not true dammit!

... Damn you perverted Frenchman. It's just an arguement NOT sexual tension.

But Francis, the whole world eats fast food. Embrace it :D

I'll still read the book though just for a few laughs.

Yeah.

I'll just stick with a thank you, as I said before I don't want to be raped.

Well I gotta go now, off to search for Matt. I can't find him anywhere! Probably hanging out with that non-nation again, what's his face? Vrussia?

- The United States of America

- Alfred

(A/N: I'm not really knowledgable when it comes to sports or 9/11 so I may be wrong ._.;;

Congrats on your double header btw! ... Whatever that is, we don't play softball where I live XD)

* * *

Salut Alfred,

… Are you sure? Because you will be raped by moi, who cannot pass up that oppritunity? ;D

I am sure it already clogged someone's arteries efficiently. As in yours. Mon ami, you cannot eat those disgusting fried foods forever, non?

Of course you do. I have already seen you ** him enough and it has even scarred moi.

Hmm… I think a nation's age is how much history we've had and how active we are. And I believe Angleterre is around vingt-trois, perfect for my age and even yours! Ohohohohon…

I agree. Even though I am purely the reason why you won the revolution. But on a serious note, I am very happy that you decided to do what you have done, I really think it made you into a better person. (Or maybe even stupider. I cannot tell.)

Lulz. Zomg. No wonder why Mathieu tries to yell at you during the G8 meetings.

O-Oui, I have seen the French eat those disgusting burgers and I have to say that McDonald's will be the death of you and the rest of the world. Stop making Singapore eat Big Macs!

A few laughs? The book talks about the fall of YOUR nation! And it makes me sick to the stomach, I need some wine. D:

Who cares what you want? What happens, happens, mon amérique!

He is making friends with Gilbert, which you should do also. Gilbert is very nice and claims to be more awesome than you, which, I must say, he is right.

But I am more awesome than all of the world's love put together. :D

Avec beaucoup amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Salut: Hey

vingt-trois: Twenty-three

mon amérique: My America

Avec beacoup amour: With a lot of love

Haha, a double header is just two softball games, one after the other.

I'm sorry for all of the delays, people, I'm in NHS now, so I'll have to work even harder! DX

~S*L~


	50. From Destiny Shadow

(From Destiny Shadow)

* * *

chere francis, bonjour! Ca va? Did you know i used to live in you (in france) until i moved into alfred? haha thats sounds dirty huh :D florida is in his vital regions so i wonder where jersey is located.. Hmm but i'll get to the point, you see i have to ask your permission for something so listen, s'il vous plait. You see i've taken a liking to canada and i'd like to *cough*keephimtrappedinmycloset*cough* marry him. What do you think? Hehehe i'm not going to be like belarus screaming at him to MARRY ME MARRY ME! Though.. Maybe i will if you don't give me your blessing... Just kidding! (maybe ;D) hehe mattieu est tres mignon, oui? Calins et de baisers -Destiny Shadow p.s please beat up my old classmates that used to make fun of my accent!

* * *

Bonjour, ma Destiny!

Ça va très bien! Why did you move to le Amérique? Am I not beautiful enough for you? D':

Well, you sounding dirty is a French characteristic, so I guess I can't be too angry at you. ;)

… Are you Belarus's second cousin twice removed or something? If you want to get to little Mathieu, you have to get through me! (And you have to pay to pass.. My way, ma cherie, ohohohon…)

I guess I could lend Mathieu to you. When would you prefer him to come?

Oui, oui, il est très migon, I am glad you noticed! You know because it seems like I'm the only one who can sometimes see his invisible face. I am so gifted, it shocks me.

Avec beaucoup amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. Non, non! I will rape them and their families (Maybe their pets too, if I feel like it) this Christmas instead. How does that sound?

* * *

Translations:

Ça va très bien: I am very well

le Amérique: America

Oui, oui, il est très mignon: Yes, yes, he is very cute.

Avec beaucoup amour: With a lot of love

If Francis was a real person, this girl would not be a virgin anymore, I'm assuming. XD

Thanks for the letters! Merci beaucoup, mes amis!

~S*L~


	51. From Portugal

Dear França(France),

Please stop trying to "spread your love" my autonomous regions(aka The Azores and Madeira)! With all due respect, it's becoming quite creepy and disturbing. Anyways aside from that, como você é(How are you)? I feel like we never have time to talk to each other; I guess part of that can be attributed to my alliance with Inglaterra(England). Feel free to come over (at a reasonable hour and clothed) to my home for some of my wine, sim(yes). Well I must be off. Tchau França!

Sincerely,

Portugal aka Silvia Dias

P.S. *Whispers into your ear* By any chance do you have any "special" pictures of Inglaterra?

(A/N: The alliance that was mentioned above is known as the Anglo-Portuguese Alliance; it is the oldest alliance in the world that is still active today.)

* * *

Bonjour Portugal,

Stop? Why on earth would I do that when you all are having so much fun with my love? Creepy and disturbing… Dommage, I remember the last time you were drunk, you had such a fun time with me.

Anyway, ça va très bien, merci! Et toi?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es avec Angleterre. His eyebrows gave me nightmares as a child (And I'll admit even now.)

~le sigh~ Fine. I'll come at around seven in a suit and tie. Mon dieu, I don't know why people think it so disgusting to walk around naked. What is wrong with the way God made you?

Avec beaucoup amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. ~whispers back~ Duh. Ohohohohon, would you like pictures of him tied up when he was drunk or sober? Oh, I'll just send you the whole lot of them.

* * *

Translations:

Dommage: That's too bad.

ça va très bien, merci! Et toi?: I'm very well, thank you! And you?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es avec Angleterre: I do not know why you are with England.

Mon dieu: My God

Avec beaucoup amour: With a lot of love

Really? I didn't know England had an alliance with Portugal. That's good to know… I think XD

Au revoir!

~Laurette

A/N: OMG, I found out my French name in French class! It's actually supposed to be "Laure", but "Laurette" slides and it feels more complete.


	52. From Arabia II

Bonjour France,

I am well. How are you?

What I said (It was in Russian...) don't worry about it, you actually answered it without knowing it.

I do NOT like you touch me. Il me fait peur... I hate it.

I do speak a little french, not much though.

You are scared of Russia? !(I'm sorry for the laughing) I don't think he is that scary. I lived with him for who knows how many years, I don't fear him. He used to get upset with me a lot because I didn't do what he told me to. I just went and took a nap on the couch when ever I had to clean his house. He isn't scary... but ...something else. He injured me at different times, but I got over it.

Well I must be going, I'm tired of laughing.

Avec non l'amour,

Arabia (Kira Volkov)

P.s. I think I might go to Russia's house and annoy him :)

* * *

Bonjour Arabia,

Ça va bien aussi, merci! Iran isn't giving you too much trouble, is he?

… Okay, see, that's how amazing I am! I can answer anyone's question and manage to paint my conversations like Monet. Sexy lily pads everywhere, ooh la la!

Hmmph. I guess my love will have to visit you for Christmas. You know what I want for the holiday? A vibrating condom. Make it pink also, Arabia, merci beaucoup!

Oh, I have actually been IMing Russia after your last letter for about three weeks now.

… And I still think I oui oui in my pants when I see his dark, soulless eyes. He nearly killed me when I invaded Moscow in the Napoleon Wars. Are you friends with le russie? Arabia… nous sommes amis, oui? Ouiiiii?

I must be going as well. I have a rape schedule to keep up, you know. Here's a secret.

You're next.

Avec BEAUCOUP l'amour, Arabia,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. Bonne chance! Tell him those pink bunny slippers he lost are on my sexy feet now, ohohohon!

* * *

Translations:

Ça va bien aussi, merci!: I'm well as well, thank you!

merci beaucoup: Thank you very much.

le russie: Russia

nous sommes amis, oui? Ouiiii?: We are friends, yes? Yeeeessssss?

avec BEAUCOUP l'amour: With A LOT of love

Bonne chance: Good luck

Yeah, check out PimpinSushi's "Ivan's Letters to the World" to find out the backstory behind this. I was PMing her and suddenly, we started to call each other Ivan and Francis and then we starting RPing the guys. You can read our conversations in her letters to the world, DO IT NOW! XD

France is such a creeper. But that's why I love him!

~Laurette


	53. From Texas

Dear Francis,

howdy ths is Texas, have seen my pants, they're missing. Anyways, How are you? I haven' talked in like,A LONG-ASS should tslk you know that Alfred likes porn just as much as the McDonalds shit?Yes, its true, I've seen his collection, it's humungus! I'm surprised he still has memory on his is in your room naked.

-Texas-

P.S. You just lost the game. :D

* * *

"Howdy" Texas…

Mon dieu, I think you just murdered me. ~le faint~

~cough cough~ I mean, bonjour!

Ohohohon, I'm afraid I have not seen them anywhere. You wear a small size by the way, that is way too sexy for some men, you know. ;D

Ah, finally, a hobby that Alfred, Kiku, and I can all indulge in with one another. You've seen it? Like watched it? Miss Texas, I am surprised and also pleased.

Oh, that's right. I still need to untie Angleterre from the bed, my mistake.

Avec beaucoup amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. ~le sigh~ I don't know why Americans keep saying that. POURQUOI, MADAMOISELLE TEXAS?

* * *

Translations:

Mon dieu: My God

Avec beaucoup amour: With a lot of love

POURQUOI MADAMOISELLE TEXAS: WHY, MISS TEXAS?

I think Poland and France would make amazing drama queens.

Thanks for the letter! Keep 'em coming!

~Laurette


	54. From Singapore IV

Sup.

"Practice"? I don't like the sonud of that...

Revolution.. That sounds familiar, I need to check up on world history.

And I wasn't your colony, Arthur had me first, then Japan.

David

P.S Stop winking at me! It's creeping me out since we're both guys!

P.P.S: :PP

* * *

Sup. ~le vomit~

Why not? Practice makes perfect after all. ;D

Oui, surely you remember England didn't talk to anyone afterwards? It was a very peaceful time… Well, until I tried to take over the world, but hey, everyone does it at one point, non?

Oh, well… You want to my colony now? ;)

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

* * *

Translations:

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

Hmmm… Not much French here…

I think this fic is now the reason why I do so many winking smileys nowadays.

~Laurette


	55. From Austria II

Guten tag, Francis.

Really? You don't know what i'm talking about? I think my new security cameras and German shepards/watchdogs will prove otherwise. And don't call me "Roddy"! You know I hate it; you remind me of that not-so-much-a-country-anymore-but-still-has-an-ego-the-size-of-one Gilbert. Honestly, perhaps the whole Bad Touch Trio could learn a few manners.

... Th-that was Elizaveta's shower, I swear!... there are three bathrooms in the house and my bathroom has the shower curtain with the music notes on it. Don't go assuming these things... or... listening to Gilbert. Besides, I know your favourite movie is Beauty and the Beast, I have bribery methods of my own!

Anyway, look, I am trying to be cordial here, Francis, and yelling is definately beneath me. So I will tell you this for the 90th time ((and hopefully, the last time.))

I don't want you, nor will I ever want you.

Nor does Elizaveta want to... video tape us! ((Atleast... I hope so, right?))

...

Entschuldigen Sie?

What do you mean... posted... on the... internet? Francis, I-I don't believe you! Not until I see proof of this... NO! I don't want to SEE it! I just... Dear god, h-how did Kiku even get a hold of those tapes? THIS IS ALL OF YOURS FAULT, FRANCIS! If you just... kept your Eiffel Tower in Paris and out of Vienna we wouldn't be having this problem! I'm going to... play the piano after I finish writing this.

... And now I have a migrane. I am throwing away that table.

If you can call you harassing me along with your two dogs for friends for centuries "being on good terms" Then ja, I suppose we are on good terms.

If you cared about my feelings, there would not be a video on an amatuer pornographic website of you and I fornicating, would there?

I wish I could say the same.

Ich hasse dich,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

P.S. I believe I am going to slap you at the next world meeting. I hope you are prepared for another war like in 1480.

* * *

Bonjour Roddy. ;D

Zut, I guess Fido caught me. But since I redrocketed him, he didn't report my actions, he didn't report it to his fellow canines. Hmmm… You're security cameras must be something new, usually when I break into someone's house, the security camera will be too overwhelmed by my sexiness and will explode. You must have gotten the camera from a smart person… Like Kiku or John Wayne.

The whole Bad Touch Trio? I'll have you know we are what keep this world together… By screwing everyone every chance we get. Maybe you could enter the club! ;)

Musique? Oh, that's right, you play that piano… Do you think you play that for my strip club- … I mean party on Christmas? Something light and happy, s'il te plaît.

~le gasp~ How did you break into my movie collection to attract children to my door? Here I thought you were a refined man. You sneaky bastard, you. ;D

I remember you would always yell at moi whenever I'd punch Angleterre in the face. I know you wanted to hit him too, mon cheri.

Hmmm… I do believe I could not read that sentence. You see, when my mailman delivered this, it was raining, the ink must have been smeared. Anyway, to reply to whatever you were saying, I will just write "I love you, you love me, so screw me, and I'll screw you."

I asked Elizaveta about this in person and she turned a beet red, then tried to hit me in the face with her frying pan. Mon Dieu, why do you let carry that thing around, Roddy?

Zut, I told you, but alas, you did not believe. I especially liked the part where you licked my ~CENSORED CENSORED IM SORRY CENSORED CENSORED ~ so do you think we should have a movie marathon watching that?

You do not admit you love me. Why don't you, all you need is love, and dammit, you definitely need some Austria.

Amatuer? I asked Kiku for a professional, what is this bullshit!

You're right, my sexiness covers my cute side. Maybe I should shave… Should I?

Mais je t'aime! Even though you're horribly ugly. ;D

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. Ohohohon, I believe I am. Bring it own, mole boy, let frère Francis show you how to fight!

* * *

Translations:

Musique: Music

s'il te plaît: Please

Mon cheri: My dear

Mon Dieu: My God

Mais je t'aime: But I love you!

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

frère: Brother

PimpinSushi have been PMing each other, with her as Ivan and me as Francis. I know that I've said this, but I'm just advertising her awesome story "Ivan's Letters to the World". Dude, send her a letter, it's friggn' hilarious.

~Laure (Okay, I wasn't wrong about the Laurette being my French name, but this is now my French name in French class so THERE)


	56. From Diana III

Bonjour France!

I've been to the Vegas Eiffel Tower, too! I was very disappointed when I couldn't see the Empire State building from the real Tower, ah hahahahahaha.

And yes, la nourriture d'Angleterre, c'est très mal, non? But I think only when Iggy himself cooks it is it toxic; I make scones all the time and they turn out fine. Maybe I should send you some? They won't kill you, I promise!

And yeah, English is kinda tough. I like listening to other languages though, even if I don't understand what they're saying. 'Cause you know, someone who speaks 3 languages is trilingual, someone who speaks two languages is bilingual, and someone who speaks one language is American! :D

...Don't tell America I said that, s'il te plaît? Merci beaucoup, cher!

...I think I'll stick to babysitting.

Who would I be stuck in a room with? Hmmm. Probaby either Denmark or America becausr they're awesome and we could light stuff on fire...or maybe Canada? He's so sweet!

...Who was I talking about again? Canada-what? Who's that? I'm so confused...

Anyway, un autre question, cher!

Would you rather do Prussia's laundry for a month or eat one of England's meals?

I'm cruel, I know, but know that I love you! :D

Bisoux!

Diana

* * *

Bonjour Mademoiselle Diana! ~blows kiss~

The thing is too tiny to represent the real tower… You see, ma cherie? Alfred tries to copy all the nations in this world, mix them all up together and you get… him. ~le vomit~

Scones are good if they are cooked properly… Like the French way. You cook them the French way, I bet you do. ;D Go ahead and send some, s'il vous plaît. I will personally make sure I give you a crêpe or two.

Ohohohohohohon, that made my week, haha! Tell me… where do you live, ma cherie?

I will never tell Alfred. Maybe. (Oh, hell to it, of course I will! As if he'll get the joke.)

I think you need to babysit moi. You see, I have a tendency to be irresponsible and naughty. ;)

Ah, little Mat-… Mathieu, that is her- I mean his name! Duh, he is Mathieu, of course.

We're talking about the bear that follows that one guy around, right?

Awww, you don't want to be locked in with moi? Because I'd love to be cramped in a room with you, ma cherie. ;)

Prussia's laundry. He steals Hungary's panties and wears them on Friday nights.

Well, I have a question for you then! Est-ce que tu aimes les enfants lèchent ou chiens viol? Ohohohohon… Parceque j'aime les deux.

Bisoux à tu aussi!

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

ma cherie: my dear

s'il vous plaît: please

Est-ce que tu aimes les enfants lèchent ou chiens viol: Do you like to lick children or rape dogs?

Parceque j'aime les deux: Because I like both.

Bisoux à tu aussi: Kiss to you also

I either made a happy France fangirl or broke someone's spirit. Je suis désolée! (I'm sorry!)

~Laure

P.S. My birthday's tomorrow. Mon anniversaire est le douze décembre, non?


	57. From China

你好，法国!

How are you, aru? It seems to me that everyone has been doing these letters recently and I feel very left out. Aiyaah~ maybe it is because they do not want to converse with an old man, aru... Maybe I will also try this!

I'm writing to you because I feel very lonely right now, aru. Our annual family dinner has come and gone in a flash. I have sent a letter to Russia, aru, but I haven't gotten a reply yet. An old man needs to get out more, right? But I swear Russia is just planning on stabbing me in the back, aru! It's scary because he's just sitting there! I share a border with him, aru!

Ah, but I'm probably boring you with my troubles. How are you, aru? I feel a bit peckish from not getting much sleep. The paperwork is piling up on me, aru. As much as I need to get out more, I also need my rest. I'm 4000 years old, aru! People need to learn to respect their elders. And before you ask/say it, 法国, aru - no, I will not come over and no, you cannot come over.

Reply soon, aru!

~The People's Republic of China

你好: Hello/Hi

法国: France

* * *

Bonjour, China!

Ça va très bien! Et toi? You know despite your age, I still love you. ;D I recommend you do not pay attention to age. I remember at one meeting, Alfred told you looked 4000 years old and then you proceeded to choke him while he yelled, "D-Did I say 4000? I-I mean, you look like twenty, dude! You're totally twenty, bro!" Oh, c'est hystérique!

Lonely? I can fix that. You, me, your house tonight. I'll bring the chocolate.

le russie always stabs everyone in the back. He did it Serbia one time and… I was scared. I mean, the blood, the _blood_. Mon dieu, how can you live next to that sick man, Yao? (I hope Ivan doesn't break into your mailbox and read your mail. He would crush my Effiel Tower…)

You should blame Alfred for your troubles. He is after all, making you create My Little Ponies, Hot Wheel tracks, Nike shoes, and everything at Wal-Mart. I respect you for your age, definitely. It just is a matter of how hard I'm going to bang you based on your age. Wouldn't want to go to hard, do I? ;)

Oh, zut, I already asked. I'm such a bad person.

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Ça va très bien. Et toi? : I'm very well. And you?

C'est hystérique: It's/That's funny!

le russie: Russia

Mon dieu: My God

Zut: Darn

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

Today's my birthday, aru! ~shot~

And remember that I have poll still up. So vote. ~shot shot shot~

~Laure


	58. From SaChan II

dear france,

non i am not of japanse desent, i belive there may beirish...or scotish blood line, i know my mothersside of the family was once know as the mcgregor clan. i wish to not speak of my blood fathers side of the family,he has

britsh blood...

mother has cut all ties to him thankfully the dirty dog.i an sad to say i inharted his "plump"figure. as of tommrow i plan to cut down on to one meal a day and low fat low salt crackers if i become TOO desprately and lots of exersize should hopefully help slim me down.

love?i am blushing so red!but there IS a boy i like in my class...he hs these golden curls, and very pretty bright blue eyes, and lashs to die for,,,Oh! and his lips are so plump,becuse he is always biteing at them!but he only has eyes for annie, a girlwith curls...i HATE my straght hair...

i adore sewing doll cloths the best from my grandmaires scarp cloth to put on my barbies, i sent one in the package shes wearing a stunning blue jean skirt with a bit of black lace at the bottom and a pretty green satin top. i did not include shoes becuse i have yet to get the hang of ! and i sent along some cookies too! i helped mummy make them and i sent along the ones ment for my school lunch,i hope they taste ok.

love,

Sa~chan

PS.i would love for you to teach me french, who better then the nation him self!

* * *

Dear ma belle Sa-Chan,

Scotland? That drunkard that managed to cuss out Ivan and _lived?_ I remember him, do you act anything like Scotland?

The Scottish blood counterattacks the British one because Scotland used to beat England up. So you are just fine to moi, ma cherie. ;)

Awww, do not be so worried about your shape! Hungary used to tell Alfred "It doesn't matter what shape you are, you're still you!". Then Prussia came and called Hungary fat, then the girl proceeded to trip Gilbert's throat out. I suggest walking. J'aime fais une promenade. would you like to join moi? ;)

Hmmm.. Are you sure this boy isn't me? And just for your information, I like girls with straight hair. ~blows kiss~

Dolls? I remember Angleterre used to make voodoo dolls of me and pinch the necks of them to try to choke me. Did they work? Of course not-

~cough cough~ Excusez-moi, my throat feels a little clogged right now…

Anyway, we should have a Barbie fashion show together! ~le squee~ Merci beaucoup, now I can put this dress outfit on Ashley, remake it so it'll fit moi, and lure Italy into a dark alley with moi! Je suis extatique!

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. First françias lesson. Je t'aime. Répetéz. ;D

* * *

Translations:

ma belle: My beautiful

ma cherie: my dear

J'aime fais une promenade: I like to go for a walk.

Excusez-moi: Excuse me

Je suis extatique: I'm excited

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

Je t'aime: I love you

Répetéz: Repeat

Is there anyone else besides me who can see France playing with Barbie dolls? XD

Au revoir!

~Laure


	59. From Iowa

Dear Papa,

... Mon Dieu, I am still calling you that after all these years...

I have been... Coerced... Into writing to you by a few of my siblings. Dad would have a fit if he knew, since he knows how upset I get whenever you're mentioned.

Since I'm being forced to write this, I may as well get a few things off my chest. The others may have gotten over it, but I am still very angry with you about the Louisiana Purchase.

Dad and his boss just wanted to buy New Orleans, so that they could trade there. But Mr. Napoleon says 'we'll throw in the rest of this useless territory if you give us another five million', and you just go along with it! No matter what you told Illinois, that's exactly what you did! And for such a small amount as well! If you do the math, we were sold for three cents an acre! Did we really mean so little to you?

And if we did, then why did you get so upset when Dad changed my name to Johanna? After what you did, it would not have stayed Jean after your pretty heroine for long!

You make me so angry! And you inist on acting as though you are my Papa still! You've never apologized for what you did, and you just act as though it never happened! I don't know if you could do anything to make up for the way you've acted!

Sincerely,

Johanna Jones

* * *

Mon chere Johanna,

Is there something wrong with that? ;D

Why does everyone say that Alfred will have a spaz attack if he sees his own children write letters to moi? POURQUOOIIIIIIIIIIIII? Really, I am wounded by Alfred, you would think he'd be a little culturally accepting. All I'm doing is giving cigarettes to children and he makes _such _a fuss, zut alors!

Awwww, I am so sorry! I needed the money and well… You were just kind of sitting there. Mais je regrette! Of course you meant a lot to me. Just… I was busy with so many other things. And I wanted you to be with your family so why not keep you all together?

Johanna is such an… English name. Jean is so much more beautiful, non?

I didn't apologize? Well, here it goes.

Je regrette. Je t'aime, mais j'étais assez stressée. It was not right of me to sell you, but I thought you would be happier to be with your siblings.

Now shut up and sleep with me. ;D

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

mon chere Johanna: My dear Johanna

POURQUOIIIIIII: WHYYYYYY

zut alors: Darn it all!

Mais je regrette: But I'm sorry!

Je regrette. Je t'aime mais j'étais assez stressée: I'm sorry. I love you, but I was stressed. (I am almost certain that this is totally wrong.)

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

You know, I was about to make this letter really serious and stuff to make a few hearts break. But then I realized France is kind of a douche so I'm sorry. Don't worry, someday, I'll draw him falling off a cliff or something. (But he'll be falling in style so it shows I still love him.)

And does anyone else notice that the only letters that have people COMPLIMENTING France are the France fangirls? Gosh, the world really hates him. XD

~Laure


	60. From Miss T Hyuga II

Dear Francis-chan,

Hello! I'm a big fan of you. I was just wondering how seriously do you take your job? You can be so loud in meetings with England, right? Not that I mind. Keep fighting him ;)

Missthyuga

* * *

Bonjour Mademoiselle Missthyuga,

In matters of love? With all of my heart? Punching England in the balls? With my heart and a hundred percent more. In an office with paperwork? I'll work with the energy that's in my pinky nail. Zut, I can be quite loud, but it's only because I am spreading the language of love.

I shall keep fighting. Want to fight him with me? ;)

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Zut: Darn

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

Ok, I NEED to tell you guys this. (Oh, and P.S. YES, A HAPPY LETTER FROM A HAPPY FANGIRL!)

So in English, I have a sick, twisted teacher who, for Christmas break, decided to have a warmup that combines your favorite characters in a fight to the death.

I chose Ivan Branginsky (Hetalia) as my first, then Gale from Hunger Games, then Andrew from the Proposal, then tossed in Francis at the last minute 'cuz I thought that'd be a great kick for me.

The results:

Andrew was the first to die because Gale shot an arrow at his face. Ivan ripped out a lead pipe from the wall and starting to beat Gale to death. But Gale shot a last arrow at Ivan's heart and so Ivan died. Francis was hiding in the corner the whole time, so he was the winner, but since I love Ivan more than Francis and there can only be one winner, I made Ivan come back from the dead and he beat Francis to death. Ding, ding, Ivan won!

... I am sooo sorry I scarred you guys with that story.

Je t'aime, mes amis!

~Laure


	61. From Native America III

Dear Francis,

Greece?...Hm...Greece, Greece, Gree-OH! You mean that boy with the cats? My its hard to keep up with all these Nations today, ah but I believe its just me becoming so old now ~chuckles~ but like I said I'm not sure where I came from I can only remember walking.

Well brother did teach him to be quiet like that, but its so sad to see Matthew upset over it and yet he doesn't see the true reason why he is like that, it is because all good Hunters needs to stay stealthy and catch their prey off guard. Ah yes...I remember first meeting brother, it was quite a shock to see him but we both understood that we were the same, he was really cute when he was little to~ Oh! Just don't tell him I said that either, he blushes each time you call him cute~. W-Wha? ! O-Oh no please don't shoot him! I-I...Y-You can kick or hit him...But p-please don't shoot him...

Er...Yes I think I agree with you by that name, those things would be the death of him ~sighs~ I have a feeling it is my fault that he eats those greasy foods...

I really do not want to put all the blame on him...He was nice to me at some points...But he couldn't do much to make my people get a long with his since he had to go back to England.

I can hardly wait for the trip! Oh yes, but we cannot stay that long in Paris though...Both brothers and mine bodies ache from being away from the Reservation to long..

E-Er...I don't think you would like them too much...You see...Their really greasy, their kind of like yours and Matthew's crepes and pancakes but...Again greasy...~chuckles~ oops now that I think of it maybe brother was right?

With Love,

Aquene

P.S. Oh yes...That reminds me...Now I'm not the one for violence but...If you hear anyone that is in love with one of my boys then please tell me...I would like to have a little 'chat' with them...It'll also give me an excuse for showing them a new hunting knife brother had given to me as a present~

* * *

Bonjour Mademoiselle Aquene,

D'accord. A lot of nations now weren't exactly nations, just a bunch of nomads fighting together. Ah, such wonderful days, I would trip Angleterre and his face once landed on a skunk. Mon dieu, he stunk for days, haha!

Speaking of the Native Canada, how is he these days? I haven't caught sight of him in a while, he's probably ice fishing in Alaska, non? I am deeply sorry about all of your hunting and gathering. Maybe it was a blessing of geography that Europe could advance from farming and move forward to inventions such as steel. Ohohohon, too late! I just left him a note saying how pretty his hair is. That isn't a bad thing, is it? And I think I can shoot him. But not right now, Angleterre and I are married now…

Mais non! It is not your fault, I blame Arthur for giving him such bland food as a child. The poor boy was neglected when it came to meals, so he had no choice but to revert to disgusting American food. I mean really, it's stuff like fried bacon with fried bread drenched in fried milk or something. Yes, he really does have that now.

I believe he was good to you at some points (I mean, I make sure that I am good to everyone so I can throw them on my bed at some point. ~le wink~) , but the overall destruction that Angleterre created was dreadful. I can't say I didn't do the same though…

Ah, just a quick stop à Paris. I promise. ;D

Haha, Alfred has slipped me much worse things. Do you know any places in France that have Navajo bread? What am I doing, I should just look it up myself. With this letter, I have attached some crêpes. Bon appetite!

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. You better hope that Native Canada isn't a violent person. After all, his son is going out with… a scary country. ~le faint~

* * *

Translations:

D'accord: I agree

Mais non: Of course not!

à Paris: In/At Paris

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

OH. MY. G. I finally got to say "bon appetite!" ~LE AWESOME FIST PUMP~

~Laure


	62. From Sealand

Hey there, Jerk Francis! Whoa, didn't think you'd ever get one of these...

Hey, um, I need some... advice. D-Don't get me wrong, you're not my friend or anything, but you hate Jerkbrows too. Plus you give me good food...

Er, so Latvia and I were meeting up over at Russia's the other day, to reminisce, and, well, we kind of... might have... taken some of Russia's vodka. ...N-Not a lot, really.

Anyway, Raivis has that stuff sometimes, and he said it feels nice, so we.. drank it all. And it was fine until that jerk showed up to take me home! He smelled it on my breath.

...It wasn't pretty.

And now England hasn't even talked to me since! Not during breakfast, just nothing. Well, I mean, I do hate him, but... He's my BROTHER.

So, you know Jerk pretty well, huh? I mean, you guys fought a lot, but I know you don't really HATE him. Do you know anything that would make him less... angry at me? I miss even his crappy scones, dammit!

Sincerely,

Peter Kirkland, AKA Sealand.

(PSST. Raivis really is an alcoholic. Trufax.)

* * *

Why, bonjour to you as well Peter...

"Jerkbrows", mon dieu, tu es très mignon! Oh? And why I am not your friend, petite Peter? I give everyone food, mon cheri. Maybe you should come to my house to get some French pastries, non?

~le gasp~ You drank? Now I must scold you.

Bad Peter.

Now come to my house already.

Hmmm… I usually pull Angleterre's tattoo. It's as if it's his reset button. That is, if you can find it.

I know him _very_ well as a matter of fact. And I would also love to get to know you, mon petite Peter.

To get him to be less angry at you, you should stop acting like his bastard child that he created with America. Be a little more gentle, like your friend Raivis. Shyness can sometimes land some great dates.

Wait… Aren't you twelve? Oh well! =3=

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. I am serious about coming to mon maison. And bring Raivis.

* * *

Translations:

Mon dieu, tu es très mignon: My God, you are very cute!

mon cheri: my dear

Angleterre's: England's

Mon petite Peter: My little Peter

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

Ewwiee, France, you're such a pedo. Gosh, I could totally imagine Peter and Raivis going to France's house to go trick or treating and never coming back out.

Crap, I have a French test tomorrow. Wish moi bonne chance, s'il vous plaît. ;D

~Laure


	63. From Miss T Hyuga III

Dear France,

Have you ever slept with someone that is not a country? Do they ever find out your secret? Or do you even tell them? By the way, tell Antonio he's hot ;)

Missthyuga

* * *

Dear Missthyuga,

Of course! How can I call myself anti-virgin if I don't sleep with mon citizens? Sometimes I tell, but only if I actually like them, instead of just screwing them. :D

You don't even have to ask me to tell him.

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

~Laure


	64. From Vietnam

Hello France pere,

It is I VIETNAM THE COOLEST AND LONG LASTING NATION! please do not bug my dear brother south korea he stlll remembers what you have done to me & him... Dx so sad... but thanks for the french tourists, i greatly appreciate it. ^3^ O/O *smiles* poor champa died and left me with cambodia that kid can be soooo unappreciative... still don't like-alfred he is very rambunctious...

sincerely yours,

Da Viet.

* * *

Bonjour ma belle Vietnam,

Le coolest? Ohohohohon, my dear, I think you have mistaken yourself for moi. I have never bugged him, I just am terrified of his brother. Do you realize how I'm surrounded by crazy people? Germany, England, and America tries to come to Paris to act all cool and stuff. ~le gag~ Oh, je vous en prie. Merci for the pho!

I am so sorry. Cambodia is a poor thing, I feel so bad for her.

That makes two of us.

Je t'aime, ma cherie! Come visit me soon, non?

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

ma belle: My beautiful

je vous en prie: you're welcome

merci: thank you

pho: It's awesome Vietnamese noodle soup that I eat every week XD

ma cherie: My dear

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

Yay, Vietnam! I don't like her character though, she seems to represent only the north. But because I'm half Vietnamese, I get crossiants and pho in the morning on my birthdays. ~is so happy to be a mixed culture freak~

~Laure


	65. Surprise Chapter! Joyeux Noël!

Bonsoir, mes chers amis!

Joyeux Noël! You were all probably expecting moi to ignore you like Angleterre ou le russie, non? Ohohohon, I would never do that to my hookers- I mean fans.

I am bringing in the season's greetings and wishing you all happy holidays whether you are religious or not. This time of year, everyone should be loved and who can do love better than France?

You are probably wondering whether or not I want something. (Other than your virginity.) To all of my fans out there, je voudrais… a vibrating condom, they are so popular and I can't wait to try it out on unsuspecting nations!

So Merry Christmas, for the Americans, Happy Christmas for the English, and whatever else you pretty children celebrate. Do whatever tonight, go to church, open some presents, slap a hippie, I don't care! As long as you keep loving me and not that idiot England, your New Year will go _veerry _nicely. I promise, non? ;D

I'm serious about the vibrating condom though.

Je vous aime tous,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. Watch out for England, mes amis. He goes around and puts his burnt scones into people's stockings. And he does the Hustle. Zut alors, my eyes were blinded for fifteen days.

* * *

Translations:

Bonsoir, mes chers amis: Good evening, my dear friends

Joyeux Noël: Merry Christmas

Angleterre ou le russie: England or Russia

Je voudrais…: I would like…

Je vous aime tous: I love you all

Zut alors: Darn it all

So yeah, there's a lot of inside jokes here with me and PimpinSushi. We somehow ended up roleplaying with me as France and her as Russia and we came up with these two things; France hunting down vibrating condoms and England doing the Hustle.

Aaaaannywaaayy… Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!

~Laure


	66. From Micronesia II

Not-so-dear France(I smell delusion!),

It's true. You're saying bad things about it. That's what "slander" means, is it not?

If you must know, I speak a variety of island languages that are native to my country. The four main ones are Chuukese, Kosraean, Pohnpeian, and Yapese - one is spoken in its respective state. I don't speak French now because I've had nothing to do with your country growing up, historically and culturally speaking. I figure you didn't have any interest in me back then.

Have at it, if you must.

Signed,

Makenzie Sato - Federated States of Micronesia

P.S. I wasn't trying to offend you, and I'm really sorry if I did. I write based on how I feel, and sometines I can get snarky.

P.P.S. I just realized - you say English totally pales in comparison to French, and yet, you speak English yourself. Methinks you're contradicting yourself.

* * *

Dear my dear Makanzie,

… That proves nothing! I am just… proving a point. I could write to you in complete French, you know. But I won't because you feeble, yet cute mind cannot comprehend such sexiness. You should fix that, non?

Chuukese, Korsraean, Pohnpeian, and Yapese… I think you missed French. Everyone has an inner Frenchman in them, so of course my beautiful français is included on that list.

Ohohohon, I have interest in EVERYONE. ;D

Well, I'm here. You want me start teaching you? Ohohohohon…..

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. … I see. You're a feisty one, aren't you? You look and act so familiar… Oh, mais oui, you're the person that I slept with at the New Year's party. Zut, I could have gotten Angleterre in that bed… Not that I'm complaining.

P.P.S. Me thinks that England decided to be extra bastardish one day and his eyebrows told me to speak English or they'd eat me alive.

* * *

Translations:

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

Mais oui: But of course! (Or but yes! But that sounds so wear, XD )

Zut: Darn

Bastardish: My new word. :D

I honestly think that France is a douche. But he's hot, so that makes up for his doucheness. XD

~Laure


	67. From England IV

Francis,

He knows how to speak French, he's just being ignorant.

I am not! I love my eyebrows you frog!

-blush- uhhh w-well, let's move onto a different subject.

I felt like burning his capital, he was being mean to his brother.

Did not! I l-love somebody else, frog!

From,

Arthur Kirkland

* * *

Dear Angleterre,

…

…

…

… D:

Did you drop little Alfred on his when he was a petit colony? Why does he refuse, I must ask you to tell him to speak more beautiful françias. Watch the risk of diabetes in his country plummet when they start speaking like moi.

Oh, am I a frog? The frog is a beautiful animal, so suck it, ugly Englishman.

Ohohohon, I used love on Angleterre's cold, dead heart. It's super effective! (I have… been spending too much time with Kiku… désolé…)

C'est terrible. Just like how you took petit Mathieu away from me. Pourquoi?

Qui? Tell me, Arthur, I'll bring you a cookbook and show you some cooking tips if you tell moi!

Avec beacoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Angleterre: England

petit: little

désolé: sorry

C'est terrible: It's terrible.

petit Mathieu: Little Matthew

Pourquoi?: Why? (I love France and his girlyness.)

Qui? : Who?

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

Did you guys know there's an England's Letters to the world? Send in a letter, it's so much fun to get Iggy all pissed off.

~Laure


	68. From America V

Hi Francis!

I think I'll still pass on that.

I don't always eat fried foods you know. There's a bunch of awesome American food out there that's not fried like apple pie and key lime pie(Florida makes the best!).

What? You must have been halucinating from some bad snails you ate.

B-but he's like my adoptive-parent/brother and it would be akward.

Not the purely the reason! Thanks Francis, I think?

Touché, but that's not EVERY single word and uhh, don't remind me.

I read that there's even a two-storey McDonalds in Paris!But I'm not, I swear. D:

Hmph, says the man who probably drinks way over the limit of wine before lunch.

It will not happen. D: I'll have to get a new lock for my house then to keep you out.

He and you may THINK you're more awesome than me but I'll always be the hero!

- The United States of America

Aflred

* * *

Salut, mon Alfred!

Zut, and here I thought you didn't have a brain. Well, at least your smarter than Italy. Or just less desperate.

So far, it's just pie that I'm hearing about. Oh, and macaroni and cheese, how could I forget. Of course, that stuff is full of a diabetic, fat person future like in hamburgers. Ah, Florida is such a sweet and naïve girl. ;D

Halucinating? You wish. Bad snails? Non, I use only the finest ingredients in France. And love. You should try it, maybe your ice cream will taste less British.

Who. Cares. Kiku makes all of these comics with you two in them. (What are they called… yaoi? Oh, why can't he draw me and Seychelles that way?)

Je t'en prie, mon ami. Happy to help. ;)

Que? Pourquoi? Does Mathieu have some evil side when you piss him off or something, Alfred? Oh, this I must video. :D

Well, at least don't put in the free toys. I mean, that's just INVITING small children and Russia to buy your stupid burgers.

Limit? There is no limit, and now that we are on the subject of alcohol, I believe I could win any drinking contest against you.

Then I'll have to get a new pick axe for that new lock.

Hero? You wish, but you are welcome to be my hero. ;)

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Salut, mon Alfred: Hello my Alfred

Je t'en prie, mon ami: You're welcome, my friend.

Que? Pourquoi? : What? Why?

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

* * *

So here's quick play script thing for you guys.

Scene: Inside a Del Taco with me and my two friends Kennedy and Kasey

Me: Ewwie, there's a hair in our quesidilla!

Kasey: And you didn't give me my free toy

Kennedy: ~takes food back~ There's a hair on my quesidilla. Could I have a new one?

Kasey and Me: The toooyyyyyy….

Kennedy: ~sigh~ And could we a toy?

Cashier: ….. It's… gonna cost you.

Kennedy: ~stares~

Cashier: ~stares~

Kennedy: …

Cashier: …

Kennedy: … But… There was a hair in my quesidilla.

Cashier: … Ok.

GUESS WHO'S GOT A PLASTIC MEXICAN HAMSTER FROM DEL TACO?

And then Kasey used it as her chew toy. D:

~Laure


	69. From Jenni

Dear Francis,

Holy cheese! This is sooo cool yet so weird that i'm actually writing to one of my favorite countries!

Well anywhoo, my name is Jenni and wouldn't you know, i'm part french! (with the rest of me being american and filipino, but still, right?) YAY!

Sadly, I can't speak french fluently. But I can say a few words, only the really simple ones like 'bonjour' and that one line from the song lady marmalade thats in french but I really shouldn't repeat cause i'm pretty sure it's dirty...

I also want to tell you one of my best friends just ADORES Matthew and wants to eat pancakes with him, so if you could say hi or something for her that'd be great.

Same thing goes for Arthur for my other best friend who just literally loves him! Oh, and try not to fight/release sexual tension with him cause my friend WILL find out and she gets reaaaally scary when she finds out about someone messing with "her iggy"

Well I guess thats it for now..aww..

thanks for reading my letter and keep it cool my friend!

~Jenni

* * *

Ma cherie Jenni,

Holy fromage indeed. I can understand your feelings, I mean, if I was writing to France, I'd be pretty excited as well. I mean, who doesn't want to talk to le très bien moi?

Well, bonjour, Jenni. And it's very nice to hear you are from my bloodline. Love the fact you are French and love it at the same time! Someone is going to get lucky tonight. May I ask if you're anywhere near the Paris area? ;D

Répétes pour moi, s'il te plaît. I'm sure I can say dirtier things like je veux obtinir dans votre pantalon. ;)

Bien sûr! I shall call him right now.

…

He says bonjour to her as well! Hmmm, maybe I could get them together for a date… And I could set a date with you, we'll have a double date together, non?

Now I _really _need to know where you live, ma cherie.

Oh.

Arthur. Of course, everyone loves _him _just because he was an ex-pirate. I mean, I am waaay more powerful and sexy than him, why does every girl like him? His eyebrows scare the merde out of me.

Tell your friend I've already fucked him trente deux times. She's probably just jealous, non?

De rein, I cannot wait to hear your reply. ;)

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

ma cherie: my dear

fromage: cheese

le très bien moi: the very well me (translates best to English as the awesome me)

répétes pour moi, s'il te plaît: repeat for me, please (informal)

je veux obtinir dans votre pantalon: I want to get in your pants

bien sûr: of course

merde: shit

trente deux: thirty-two (Poor Iggy…)

De rien: no problem

I honestly think France is treating this like "Mail to Me and You Get a Date Avec Moi" kind of thing. And it's kinda hot. ~shot~

~Laure


	70. From Bangladesh

Dear France, Bonjour! I am a big fan of you but i love Japan a little more so may I trouble you to ask if he`s single (blushes) may you please mi amour (forgive me for my poor french i am still a new nation even younger than America).Thank you for troubling youre great eyes to read my letter. Love, Bangladesh(Omi)

* * *

Bonjour, Bangladesh! Comment ça va?

I am very happy to hear that-

…

Really? …. Really? Why does no one love moi? I swear, we could end world hunger if everyone would just love. I mean, if you love Japon so much, why don't you just write a letter to Japon? You know why you don't? It's because you love me too much, love just comes to me.

So there.

…

Um… désolé, Bangladesh. I got a little angry there, je regrette.

Hmm… Kiku says that he's single, but we all know he has sex with Greece once a week. If you want him to like you, just dress up like a Pikacha or whatever it's called and he'll start taking photos of you.

Oh, non, non, you're fine. Français is somewhat difficult to learn since you have a lot of new grammar rules compared to English (Le gag.). But the ending results around worth it, non?

My great eyes are even greater now that I know a little bit about you. ;)

Avec l'amour aussi,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Comment ça va: How are you?

Japon: Japan

désolé: sorry

Je regrette: I'm sorry

Avec l'amour aussi: With love also

~Laure


	71. From Arabia III

Bonjour Francis,

Non! Ivan is no trouble...when he's sober that is...

hmm, a pink vibrating condom? I should be able to scrap together enough for one. I'm buying a ton of alcohol, so I'll be spending a lot.

Ahh, I remember that war ès sanglant...I heard about your petit perte. Do you know that Ivan has a copy of a painting that shows Nepoleon retreating from Moscow? I found it in his office once.

Oui, I am friends with Russia. I haven't talked to him in months. I think the last time I sent him a letter it was.

Oui, Oui nous sommes amis. Je me souviens d'être amis avec vous, quand vous étiez bébé.Je ne peux pas croire que ça fait si avez grandi tellement...

Rape? Sounds fun.

Avec petit l'amour,

Arabia Petrea

P.S. If you happen to see Ivan again, tell him I want to talk with him soon.

* * *

Bonjour Arabia,

Sober, drunk, petite, grand (ou gros, haha!), le Russie still manages to scare me…

Mind if you bring me some wine? I know what you want in exchange. ~le wink~

… He does? O-Oh… I don't c-care…

I really need that alcohol, Arabia.

Hmm, I don't think you two are that good of friends if you haven't talked to each in a while. Obviously he is tired of you so what I recommend is to get naked in front of his house, yell "I'M AWESOME, LOOK WEST, I'M AWESOME!", he'll open the door, and question you repeatedly. See how amazing I am at giving advice for the love-sick?

I remember aussi. I was so cute, non?

Right? :D

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. S'il te plaît, g-go find him yourself. You're closer a-after all…

* * *

Translations:

petite, grande (ou gros): small, tall (or fat) Note: Grande is big, but also tall. Gros is big, but fat.

Je me souviens d'être amis avec vous, quand vous étiez bébé.Je ne peux pas croire que ça fait si avez grandi tellement: I remember being friends with you when you were a baby. I can't believe it's been so long. You've grown so much.

Aussi: also

~Laure


	72. From Texas II

Dear Francis,

... you should be glad I'm not there to kick your ass.

Well, it'll take some convincing for Alfred, he's in denial. But yes, I've looked at it, not for the reasons you're thinkin' of, pervert, I only looked at it 'cause I hacked Al's comp and I wanted to know what was in the 'DON'T LOOK' folder.

No wait! Don't! keep him there. I find that amusing.

-Texas-

P.S. 'Cause I'm evil D.

* * *

Bonjour ma cherie,

… Oh, do you really want to beat me up? I mean, I could do _so_ much for you Texas. ;)

Ohohon, Alfred is just too cute. Can you set me up on a date with him? You know, since you're his daughter and all.

Of course that's the reason. Bien sûr. Je ne comprends pas why you lie.

Zut, I let him go after three days. Maybe I could borrow a lasso from you and "round that lil' doggy up" again.

… I don't know how you can talk like that.

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. ... Je suis éffrayé.

* * *

Bien sûr: Of course

ma cherie: my dear

je ne comprends pas: I don't understand

round that lil' doggy up: What I say a LOT XD

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

je suis éffrayé: I am scared.

You guys make up some funny OC's. I wanna see a country who totally out perverts Francis. XD

~Laure


	73. From Czechoslovakia

Dear Francis,

Dobrý den všem...

I am here to help you know.

No one really likes you!

I hate you and your crepes!

CREPES ARE SO NASTY!

So I just wanted to spread my love-hate to you.

So...yeah. England is way sexier than you.

Yeah.

P.S: Why do all French People smell weird?

Láska,

Czechoslovakia (Lizveth Prochazka)

* * *

Bonjour Czechoslovakia,

Of course everyone loves me, they just deny it because they thing I'm way out of their league. ;D

And you are no exception, I know you want me.

Mes… Mes crêpes are magnifique. Y-You… You don't know anything! Nothing, you hear me?

They are delicious, even Angleterre says so. You are just being as stupid as Amérique.

…

…

…

I hope you know that I now have to go a pharmacy for anti-depressants. Zut alors, what did I do to you?

A-And Angleterre can only DREAM he was as sexy as moi! Same with you!

I… I… Please excuse moi, I need to find a box of tissues.

You are so jealous. Tu es très jaloux et c'est pas mon faute…

… You definitely need my love.

Au revoir,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. Why are Czech people so rude? POOOUUUURRRQUUUOIIIII?

* * *

Translations:

Mes… Mes crêpes: My… my crepes.

Angleterre: England

Amérique: America

Zut alors: Darn it all

Tu es très jaloux et c'est pas mon faute: You are very jealous and it's not my fault.

Au revoir: T'ill we meet again OR Goodbye

…

…

YOU MADE FRANCIS CRY D:

~Laure


	74. From Bermuda

Dearest Francis,

This is Alice Kirkland AKA Bermuda but just call Alice. Cou;ld please not grope during World meetings? I don't Miss Hungary to bash you with her frying pan no matter how nice it wa!-Errr just don't do it please. I don't want daddy Englan to try killing you again. *blushing*

With love,

Alice Kirkland

* * *

Bonjour ma cherie Alice,

Ohohon, did I scare you? Désolé, just the look in your eyes was enough for me to confirm your undying love for moi.

Miss Hungary is quite a scary lady-

~le smirk~ Oh, Alice, I don't see Miss Hungary nearby, maybe we could see each other soon since you loved it so.

Daddy England? Bleh. He's never been a good father, I mean, look at what he did to Alfred.

Avec l'amour aussi,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Translations:

Bonjour ma cherie Alice: Hello my dear Alice

Désolé: sorry

Avec l'amour aussi: With love also

Did you guys hear Iceland's character song preview yet? I heard France's voice actor plays the puffin, and let me tell you, it scared the crap out of me. XD

~Laure


	75. From Singapore V

Yo.

*is doubling over with laughter at your greeting* I wonder if England would like to see this!

And I STILL don't get the practice part.

You tried to take over the world? I bet America sir kicked your butt. :P

No. Never, ever ever. I'm free, I'm independant. Touch me and a knife will come right into your face.

On a side note,

Avec beaucoup l'amour?

P.S Oh god, I think i just butchered your language. and STOP winking!

* * *

Zip les bouche, it's not right to treat Francis that way.

~le sigh~ Well, I'll just have to come over there and love you myself then. ;D

Amérique had nothing to do with it! Everything was fine for me until Napolean told me to invade le russie. En l'hiver. Mon dieu, ce que l'enfer?

Ooh la la, I did not know you were such a violent person. So cute. ;)

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. Mais non! Only Angleterre can do that.

P.P.S. Once again, mais non. ;)

* * *

Translations:

les lèvres: the lips

Amérique: America

le russie: Russia

en l'hiver: In winter

Mon dieu, ce que l'enfer: My God, what the hell?

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

Mais non: But no! (Compared to English, that's like saying "Of course not!")

~Laure


	76. From Austria III

Francis,

what have I said about calling me "Roddy"? Gott, must I beat you with a stick?

Ugh... damn dogs. I guess this is my fault, I was just bluffing you see, they are really inside dogs. They would not harm a fly, that is why they did not attack you. The security camera? I disabled them, you dolt.

After I realized there is really no point in having them, I took them down. I already KNOW it is you breaking into my home, why the hell do I need a box filled with wires to remind me. Not to mention, they cost a LOT of money to keep them. And the monthly payments are kind of pricey... so nein, you did not break them with your non existent sexiness.

You three have no class... the fact that I even gave you three a chance is what disturbs me the most. Out of all of you, I would say Antonio was the best... in more ways than one. ;)

Nein, I refuse to downgrade my talents by playing at your "Christmas" party. Why do you not get the fellow with the prominent eyebrows to play the guitar. Someone told me he does.

You use them to attract children? G-Gott... you are such a creep, Francis..

Francis, you read what I said. How the hell would it rain and only smudge the most important part of my letter? That is STUPID. But for safe measure, I will repeat myself. ""JE N'AIME PAS TU." "ICH LIEBE DICH NEIT." I DO NOT LOVE YOU."

NO amount of rain is going to smudge out how many times it is written on this paper.

I let Elizaveta carry around her frying pan because she hits people when I do not have to. And no, it is not as Prussia put it, "She's protecting you, little b*tch." For you see, I am not letting my wife fight my battles for me, I am merely letting her let out her anger because she... harbors a lot of it.

I am a very patient, and passive man, and violence is beneath me.

F-Francis... I... Gott, I realy feel dirty right now... Why do you not find another person to be your quick fuck, eh?

I have love, her name is Elizaveta.

Not as ugly as you! Oh, and by the way, the Eiffel Tower is not as big as everyone makes it seem to be. Someone is lacking in that department.

With hate,

Roderich "Austria" Edelstein

P.S. As I have said, violence is beneath me. Let your frustrations out on Paris or something.

* * *

Mon chere et mignon Roddy,

I am not a dog for you to beat. If I was, then I'd bite. ;D

Really? Because I saw a HUGE German Shepard. Mon dieu, tell Germany to control his stupid pets. … You disabled them when you realized the sexiness was too much for you and then stashed them into your room, so you could watch me all night. Really Austria, if you wanted one of my documentaries, you should just ask. I remember I did one for… Uh, Disney I believe. It went like this. ~le cough~

_I can open your ~BEEP~_

_Rock your body like ~BEEEEP~_

_Over, sideways, and ~BEEEEEP~_

_T'il you feel that you can ~BEEEEEEEP~_

_A whole new wooorrrld~_

_A dazzling view of my ~BEEEEEEEEP~_

_England's a total ~BEEEEEEEEEEEP~_

_And he's a virgin,_

_But not for long,_

_I'm in this new world with hiiiiiim~_

I can give you the piano sheet music. In fact, I've stapled it to this letter.

No class? I just SERENADED you, mon chere!

N-Not anymore! Except Sealand… He's so desperate, ohohohon.

JE T'AIME. ICH LIEBE DICH. I LOVE YOU. :D

… I hate to break it to you, Austria. I think she was so miserable and angry that she was with you and wanted to be with me, that she started whacking Prussia around like a rag doll.

I believe it, but you manage to pound the merde out of your piano. D:

Hmmm… Do you want to be my quick fuck? Oh, wait you already were during our drinking party two months ago. ;D

… Is that the name of your piano? I have love too… It's called Joanne d'Arc. I have feelings too, Austria.

Je suis très beau! And my Effiel is one of the sexiest erections in the world. ;)

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. I let my frustrations out with a glass of wine, like a peace loving man.

* * *

Translations:

mon chere et mignon Roddy: My dear and cute Roddy

Je t'aime: I love you

Ich liebe dich: I love you

Merde: shit

je suis très beau: I am very beautiful. (I'm guessing it also means handsome.)

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

If anyone can guess where France's song came from, you get a free hug from Francis~

And if you say the Disney movie name, I'll say it's only half right. ;D

And yes, PimpinSushi, Austria is boring. But he's still sexy. ;D

You guys can tell what's my favorite smiley, can't you? ;D

~Laure


	77. From Sardegna

Boun giorno, Signore Francia,

I just wish to inform you that I am not writing this letter, no, Uncle Feliciano wanted me to write to you for him. Apparently he's waist-deep in paperwork and he cannot ask Babbo to write because he is is... well, he is Babbo.

Zio wants me to inform you that he would like the Mona Lisa returned to his place as soon as possible, and I just want you to ask Corsica to stop bothering me. He knows how much I like my personal space yet he tries to invade it so often... maybe if he was a bit more willing to learn Italian, I wouldn't mind him as much.

Arrivaderci,

Sardegna - Giusseppe Vargas.

Translation:

Buon Giorno, Signore Francia - Good day, Mister France

Babbo - Dad (referring to S. Italy)

Zio - Uncle (Referring to Italy)

Arrivaderci - Until we meet again

Sardegna – Sardinia

* * *

Bonjour, Sardegna! Comment ça va?

Oh, you mignon little liar. I know you find comfort in writing to my sexiness. ;D

Oui, Italy is… Italy. Tell I give him hugs and kisses, the poor boy has been working so hard lately. (Well, you know… For an Italian.)

Mona… Lisa? Oh, _that_ Mona Lisa. Um, pardon moi, but I think you may be forgetting that Italy _gave_ his painting to me. He meant to give all of those paintings to me because he knew they would be very safe. How dare you doubt me! D:

Oui, I will tell him. But why can't you too just get along and love?

I say learn Italian as well, mais français est très amusant.

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

Translations:

Comment ça va: How are you?

mais français est très amusant: but French is very fun

Avec beaucoup l'amour: With a lot of love

* * *

Soooo….

I'm going to Hawaii.

Which means I won't be here for two weeks…

So… Bon voyage! Well, to me anyway HA ~shot so hard~

~Laure


	78. Le Jour de la SaintValentine

Bonjour, mes amis,

C'est aujourd'hui, le jour de la Saint-Valentine! I'm so excited to get tipsy and bang young diplomats for meetings and such. Well, I might as well get to my point, non?

Since today is lover's day, (Or lost V-card. Whatever "floats your boat" as Alfred raps.) this card comes with flowers to all who have written to moi. Je t'offre des fleurs, des bonbons, et mon amour bien sûr. ;) Je veux parle merci for sending me your love. Or stripping. Some of you really did that, but I won't mention names. Anglaterre. Seychelles. Canada. Sure, you were all drunk. Or high. Or paid by moi, but either way, my Eiffel Tower went up. ;D

My challenge to all of my adoring fangirls (And fanboys. Don't worry, men, I swing the other way in the afternoon.) is to send me as many love letters as you can. The dirtier they are, the more loving your reply is. ;D

Au revoir! Je t'aime, all of you!

Avec trop l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. Japan is making cat outfits for everyone. Anyone who wants to get one, come to ma maison for the night!

* * *

Translations:

C'est audourd'hui le jour de la Saint-Valentine: Today is Valentine's Day

J'toffre des fleurs, des bonbons, et mon amour bien sûr: I'm giving you some flowers, some candy, and my love of course.

Je veux parle merci: I want to say thank you

Anglaterre: England

Je t'aime: I love you

Avec trop l'amour: With too much love (Omigosh, France is gonna explode in a pink, hearty, goopy fasion.)

ma maison: My house

* * *

I'm so sorry that I was gone for like EVER. I was in Hawai'i, suckers! XD

So yeah, since France is like "the country of ROMANCE" (You gotta say it in a French accent or it doesn't sound scary enough), I kind of had to do this. Lucky Lithuania and Russia… Maybe America, I don't know if they all sent love letters.

Oh. My. Gosh. Someone should give France a creepy, stalkerish love letter. Anyone who does that gets to be my Valentine. XD

Actually, this boy asked me to be his Valentine. But I forgot to reply. D:

Whether your single or in a relationship, START SOME LOVING. FOR FRANCE. ;D

~Laure


	79. Valentine's Day Replies

Bonjour, mes amis!

I have decided to send the entire world all of the letters and replies for Valentine's Day. Just to show how much people love me. Not that you need proof, I've been loved since le 1200's. Except Austria is a strange case. I'm pretty sure he's a girl, maybe a super girl, since he's acted like his on his monthly gift for hundreds of years. D:

Voila! All of my love, put in one letter!

* * *

Dear France,

I don't love you.

Hate,

Austria.

Chere Roddy,

D:

Did Hungary leave you again for Prussia? Et oui, you are that boring.

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis (You can call me "Captain". Anglaterre does when he's drunk in bed avec moi.)

P.S. I'm watching you through la fenêtre maintenant. I didn't know you had a mole that THAT spot, Roddy. ;)

* * *

Dear Francis,

What is "l'amour", da? It is a figment of your imagination. No one loves you, you are very creepy. If you get lucky tonight, it is because you paid them or convinced them by using drugs or any other hallucinogens.

As stated yourself; and you did not seduce Canada. I did that myself, as he is with me tonight, da? ;D

Much Love,

Ivan Braginski.

* * *

Chere la Russie,

L'amour is what I'm going to give you on your sex day*, Ivan. ;D

Lucky? Excusez-moi, but I think it's my amazing talent at seducing people.

Oui, and Alfred thought I was a cheeseburger and starting eating my hair. Mon dieu, I love sarcasm! (Oh… That actually wasn't sarcasm, he really did that to me last samedi...)

Avec beaucoup l'amour aussi,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. I have that tape of Anglaterre doing le Hustle. Sent it in with this letter, but I must warn you… People who have watched this may get STD's… Just kidding. But I promise an erection. :D

* * *

Dear France,

I noticed that it was Valentine's Day...yesterday in my part of the world.

Hmm. Happy V-Day anyway, France. (Even though I would kill you if you were within a five foot distance.)

With nothing,

Monochrome Cloud.

P.S. Do escargots taste good? Because I think I got a heart attack when I discovered that they were snails.

* * *

Bonjour!

Oh, well, le jour de la Saint-Valentine yesterday or today or tomorrow, I don't mind. Did you see Japan making fanart of every country and moi in his little porn drawings? Zut alors, I nearly died.

Happy V-Day… aussi… You know it stands for Virgin Day and we can't let any exist so if you'd kindly lend me your house key, I'll give you a bottle of wine. :D

Grosses bises,

Francis Bonnefoy

P.S. Of course! The fun part is putting the salt on them and watch them bubble. C'est magnifique!

* * *

Nii-chan,

Marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me

Love,

Belarus

* * *

Chere… I mean Дорогие сестpa!

Bien sûr- I mean of course! When and where, сестра? ;D

Da?

Da. That's Russian, da, completely Russian, you know. Da!

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy- Oops, I mean, what I meant to say was I am Russia. Da, I am Russia... So here is my signature, da?

С любовью

Иван Брагинский

P.S. France is so awesome, he's so cool!

* * *

Dear France,

Bonjour, je m'appelle Aliyah but you could call my AJ. Comment ca va? How was your Valetine's Day? I hope you've recived very many cards. Je suis desole, but could you stop harassing other countries. I'm only a 13 year old and I can see that this is a continuing problem. I would really like to visit Paris when I'm older. My life's dream is to become an artist one day. Ops, sorry I'm boring you to death! I do this some times. Btw, I'm from Connecticut!

Please write soon,

Aliyah aka AJ.

* * *

Cherie Aliyah! Such a pretty name… You wouldn't happen to be single, would you?

Well, je m'applle Francis. But I'm sure you know that. Oh, of course! I've got a storage room full of those cards!

I am not harassing people, ma cherie. Silly, girl, I'm just spreading love of course. Silly, girl, maybe you need some too. ;)

Ah, Paris is such a beautiful place. I would know too. Same with Seychelles. ;D

You know, I am an artist too! And, Germany will tell you that I stole paintings from Italy, but that is not true! I'm just an art lover and want ALL art. (And the porn. I mainly do it for the porn.)

Conneticut? ~le gasp~ That place has wonderful… smallness.

Avec beaucoup l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Cher france,

Bonjour C'est Nouveau brunswick ici, Im writing to tell you that I think you the hottest most charming most beautiful person in the whole entire vous aime beaucoup! *blushes*. Canada is pobably gunna scold me later but thats ok so long as you know that despite me being a province I have needs and desires too and it is you I desire most especially physicaly I hear that french men are exelent tn bed and I would simply love to test that theory.*wink wink*

Avec l'amour

The ever lusting New Brunswick A.K.A Emily

Bonjour, Emily! Comment ça va?

Oh, why, merci, madmoiselle. ~blows a kiss~ I just happen to think the same of you.

Canada will not scold you, he loves you too much. I mean, how couldn't anyone not love you? Speaking of love, would you like to come to ma maison for a glass of wine.

Test away. I can be un cochon d'Inde.

Grosses bises,

Francis

P.S. The ever lusting? Oh, je t'aime, ma cherie. ;D

* * *

Translations:

la fenêtre mainentant: my window now

la Russie: Russia (I learned that it's a feminine word… Sorry, Ivan.)

Grosses bises: Big kisses

Дорогие сестрa: Dear sister

Bien sûr: Of course

С любовью: With love

Иван Брагинский: Ivan Braginsky (DID YOU KNOW THAT THE "I" AT THE END OF HIS NAME IS A MISTAKE?)

je suis désolée: I am sorry

Comment ça va: How are you?

ma maison: my house

un cochon d'Inde: A guinea pig

je t'aime: I love you

* * *

I love how I drag England into these letters ALL THE TIME and he's all innocent. It makes me feel bad. (No, it doesn't, it entertains me a lot.)

Have you guys seen that Sonic ad where they have crossiants and they're all like "I have a le crossiant." Youtube it now, it totally summarizes my French. XD

And while I have you at YouTube, go search "England Goes to Hell". You will die… Of laughter, like I did.

So, I hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day and please keep sending it letters! I really do love reading what you say, guys.

~Laure

*Oh, Russia has a sex day. Thought you should know. :D


End file.
